Z Warriors: War of Legends
by Musashisama
Summary: Third story in the series The Council of Destiny has once again called the Z senshi to their aid in yet another battle for mankind where they are destined to meet new friends and old enemies. Rated for buttwhoop. Chi Chi fan alert.
1. Prologue: Destination Altered

BM: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO Everybody! This is my newest/second oldest story! War of Legends! Yes, I'm finally taking the time to update

JJ: It's about time!

BM: So, anyway, if you've been reading my stories for a LONG time, you'll know that I had actually gone a long way in this story, but then I decided it was just moving TOO slow, so I removed all the chapters and put up an authors note like a hundred years ago. Now, I'm finally bringing it back, continuing from Return from Darkness. No, this story doesn't really stand alone, and if you don't read Return from Darkness you're going to be quite lost. However, you might get away without The Secret Wars (Though I don't recommend it)

JJ: Blah blah, yadda yadda, etcetera. GET ON WITH IT!

BM: You are REALLY impatient

JJ: Your point?

BM: My point is

JJ: You don't own Dragonball Z, only Punch and Teal?

BM: Yes! NO! That wasn't it, but

JJ: As you'll remember, our last story left off with this, which is a multipurpose epilogue and prologue. Here it is, with a little more. 

Chapter 1 Prologue/a change in plans: destination altered "It's done" Chi Chi sighed. Bulma smiled at her old friend and nodded.  
On the edge of the crater, one building still stood. The school. C. Trunks prepared to send a blast to finish it off, but Bulma stopped him.  
"I have an idea" she said 24 and Oolong landed the ship next to the school, and Dr. Briefs and Punch worked to renovate a room in the school while the others cleaned it up as best they could, while still leaving traces of the titanic battle that took place. Bulma quickly constructed a beacon and a computer which contained the entire history of the ice-jins and the story of their demise, which they left behind in the school after boarding the ship and taking off. Any space traveler who stopped to investigate the beacon would see a large stone tablet carved with these words:  
"Let it be known, this was the setting for the titanic battle that finally rid the universe of the ice-jin scourge and their horrible planet trade" Bulma stepped onto the bridge and looked around like a little girl in a candy store.  
"Oh DAD!" She cried, running to the different panels.  
"Coffee?" 24 asked, offering a tray to her. She thanked him and watched as he went and sat down, plugging himself into the ship.  
"Alright, begin take off" Dr. Briefs said "Roger!" Both Yajirobe and Oolong said. As they began the checks, Bulma grinned.  
"This is GREAT!" she cried. Dr. Briefs laughed.  
"You should strap in" he said. Bulma nodded and walked to her chair, sitting next to one of the former slaves.  
"Thank you for bringing us along with you" the young woman said "Oh, don't even mention it. How could we leave someone in need behind?" she asked with a wink. The woman smiled softly. As the final checks finished and the engines began humming, Dr. Briefs buckled in and nodded to Oolong.  
"Lets all go home" he said. Oolong grinned.  
"Roger that" and the last they saw of the planet it was quickly fading from view as the ship fell upward into the starry sky.  
At this point, it should be known that this story ends. Nice ending huh? But I KNOW you don't want that to be EVERYTHING, so there's a bonus. The beginning of the next story, which is in the process of being revamped and completely changed, so much that it's not even the same story. War of Legends will be making a comeback folks, and now, the beginning. This story takes place directly after Return from Darkness. Enjoy  
The refugees on the final planet on the way to Earth waved as the ship took off into the sky, which left only the Z Senshi and a few former slaves from Earth on the ship.  
"We're finally going home" A woman cheered. She and her family had been on the Ice-jin planet for nearly five years, and now they were finally on their way back to Earth. Teal smiled at her.  
"Yes, it will be my first time on Earth" she said. The woman grinned.  
"It's great!" she said. Teal smiled again. Things were going beautifully, and tomorrow they'd be on Earth again. Things were almost too perfect, but she simply credited that to the fates giving them a break after their grueling battle. If only it were true.  
Suddenly, the entire ship shook, knocking her to the deck. She stood up and looked around wildly, then told the woman and her family to wait there while she went to find out what was going on. She ran out the door and ran directly into Bulma, who was dashing madly towards the bridge.  
"Bulma, what's going on?" she asked "There seems to be some sort of break in the space-time continuum caused by a number of things, but mainly a bunch of energy clinging to the ship. We entered a new warp speed a few minutes ago and that seems to be 'the straw that broke the camel's back' so to speak, and are you actually understanding what I'm saying!" Bulma asked incredulously "I AM a scientist" Teal said. Bulma grinned.  
"Well then, you should come with me. I'm going to go talk to my dad. We know what's going on, we just don't know what to do about it"

Here's where chapter one begins

Bulma and Teal burst onto the bridge and Dr. Briefs looked up at them.  
"Bulma, Teal" he nodded briefly before going back to frantically punching keys on his keyboard "Dad! What's the status?" "Well, we're currently hurtling through the time-space continuum at an alarming speed, at the rate we're going the ship could be ripped apart at any moment, and when the ship lurched I spilled my favorite gourmet coffee all over my coat, and I won't be able to get more until we get back to Earth" he said. She nodded.  
"Right, well, is there a way to slow us down?" Teal asked "Not without risking pulling the ship apart in the slowdown, we only have the secondary emergency reverse drive functioning" Bulma said "Can we fix the gradual reversal?" "Bulma or I could, but we can't risk leaving the bridge in case something vital happens" "Hmm, may I see the schematics?" she asked. Bulma reached into a compartment and pulled them out, turning to the reverse drive. Teal looked it over, her eyes flying over the measurements.  
"Right, leave it to me" She said, running out the door "Teal, wait!" "Let her be darling, I'm certain she has a plan, a much better one than either of us could come up with at the moment"

Teal ran through the ship, bumping into Yamcha and Tien on the way.  
"Teal, I don't suppose you know what's going on?" Tien said "Honestly, I do. Now would you come with me please? I may need help" she said "With what?" "Fixing the reverse drive so we can slow the ship down, hopefully enough so we can all get out, and not have the entire thing ripped apart" she said. Yamcha blinked "Suddenly, you remind me of Bulma right now" he said. She raised an eyebrow "If the two of you aren't going to help me, would you mind getting out of the way?" she asked. Yamcha shook his head "We'll help" "Follow me" she said. Tien moved out of the way and she ran passed, leading the way to the engine room

"Bulma" Teal's voice came over the intercom "Yes, what is it?" "I'm going to slow the ship down as much as I can by fixing the reverse drive and activating it. Once that happens, you need to have everyone launch from the ship in escape pods" "What about you? There aren't any escape pods in the engine room" "Don't worry about that, I can make it in time. Just worry about getting everyone else out!" "Teal-" "Don't worry, we'll make sure she's safe" Yamcha's voice came through "Yeah Bulma, don't worry" Tien's voice joined in "What are you two?" "No time! Make the announcement!" Teal's voice cut out and Bulma sighed "Alright Dad, time to make an announcement"

"Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking" Bulma's voice came through, tinged slightly with humor "Please make your way to the escape pods, we have a plan implemented that should be able to slow the ship down enough for you to escape safely. When I give the signal, I want you to launch your escape pods. They are already preprogrammed to head for Earth, all you have to do is activate them. Yajirobe, please direct traffic" "Yes ma'am!" Yajirobe saluted the intercom "Alright people" he said "I want all you people" he pointed at the refugees "To make your way to the large door right there" "And you guys" he pointed to the Z fighters "Some of you need to make sure everyone's all out of their rooms. The rest of you should get to the escape pods reserved for crew members" "Alright" Goku said "Hey, what about Bulma and Dr. Briefs, and 24?" he asked "They're the last to leave, they have to make sure the ship doesn't go crashing before the escape pods leave" Yajirobe said "How are they going to slow down the ship?" Chi Chi asked. Yajirobe shrugged.  
"Chi Chi, you make sure everyone gets on the pods" Goku directed "Gohan, I want you and Trunks to make sure everyone's out of their rooms" "Sure thing Dad" Gohan said, taking off for the rooms "I'm gonna talk to Bulma" he said. Chi Chi nodded.  
"You make sure you get out of here, Goku" she stated simply. He nodded and placed to fingers to his forehead before vanishing "Come on Chi Chi" Yajirobe said "You should get loaded up" he pointed to a pod where Eighteen, Videl, and Lunch were motioning wildly for her. She nodded.  
"When do you load up?" she asked "After everyone else" he replied "Make sure you get out" she said. He nodded and waved her on.  
"Make sure you guys take good care of Marron" Krillin said. Goten and Trunks nodded.  
"Go on Daddy" she said "I'll be fine!" "Krillin, do we all have to go in separate pods? What if something happens?" "Go on Eighteen, I'll be fine, you'll be fine, and Marron'll be fine" he said "I wanna make sure everyone gets on. I'll grab a pod with Goku and the others" he said. Eighteen sighed.  
"Alright, but if something happens to you, I swear I'll kill myself and come after you" she warned. He nodded with a nervous chuckle.  
"Just make sure I'm dead first" he replied "I wanna wait for Tien!" Lunch protested "Come on" Chi Chi urged, pushing her, Eighteen, and Videl through the door into the pod.  
"Alright, laun-HEY! Let me go Goku! YAH!" Bulma's voice cut out and suddenly Goku appeared with Tien, Yamcha, Bulma, and Dr. Briefs. 24 had stayed to make sure the ship made it to Earth, along with Oolong.  
"GO!" he shoved Teal and Bulma through the door then nearly DRAGGED Tien and Yamcha to another where he shoved them and Krillin in along with Seventeen and Vegeta, who protested loudly.  
"Come ON" he said "Kakarot, what are you-" Goku shoved Yajirobe into the pod with the refugees with instructions to care for them, then quickly did a scan. Where was Gohan!  
Dad, get going! Gohan's voice came into his head Gohan! Where are you  
We're checking the last few rooms. Go  
But  
"Come on Goku!" Piccolo grabbed his arm and pulled him into the pod just as the lock clicked. 24 kept one pod open for Trunks and Gohan. He ran a scan of the ship and ensured all others were gone, then quickly used built in transporters to move Trunks and Gohan to the launch bay.  
"Please board the pod, sensors indicate there are no others, and time is short" His voice came over the speakers. Gohan took the little girl he had found and loaded her into the largest pod before 24 relocked it, then boarded the final pod with Trunks and Gohan.  
"Let's go!" He said. Trunks closed the pod and 24 quickly triggered the launch mechanism, sending them out, not noticing the slightly lowered shields of the last pod.  
"Danger, danger!" The alarm suddenly went off "Instability in the stream, executing safety protocol for life boats. Life boat one, leveling complete. Lifeboat two" the protocols cut off as power to the main computer suddenly failed, and back up came up. 24 panicked as the pods one by one executed the stream, most before or after they were supposed to. Only the lifeboat carrying Dr. Briefs, Yajirobe, and the refugees made it out at the correct time. The rest would be sent to a different time.  
"24, what happened?" Oolong asked "They're, the continuum is instable. It could send them to almost anywhere" he said worriedly "I know for a fact that the lifeboat made it safely, but the rest…they most likely ended up scattered over the Earth, in a completely different time" "But, what about" "Do not worry, they should be unharmed" "Danger, shields on pod seven lower than recommended level. Power surge detected" "Oh great, NOW the alarms go off!" Oolong exclaimed "Identify passengers" came 24's voice "Occupants, Briefs Trunks, age 16 and Son Gohan, age 16" "You got a malfunction there?" Oolong asked "Gohan and Trunks are both twenty one "Unfortunately no, their biological auras indicate they are both seventeen" 24 said. Oolong gulped.  
"That can't be good"

The space pods all passed out of the warp and into normal space just outside Earth's atmosphere, then quickly entered Earth's atmosphere, surprisingly all in the same time period. A large satellite detected the entry and sent a message to a space station currently orbiting on the other side of the planet.  
'That's strange' the figure at the monitor thought, quickly sending a message to several people on the Earth.

The pod carrying the women descended through the sky like a meteor, Bulma at the controls fighting to stabilize their entry. She managed to bring it to a flat glide. Teal looked out the window, searching for a suitable place to land, struggling to see through the steam caused by the close proximity to the ocean after their burning entry. Unnoticed behind them, a small jet gently glided along.

As the entry to the Earth's atmosphere progressed, it was apparent that the capsule carrying Goku and the other male Z Senshi was out of control.  
A figure flew up and began attempting to slow down the capsule. Unfortunately, he only managed to compound the problem when the capsule broke apart. Fortunately, the atmosphere had cooled down sufficiently, and the Z Senshi spilled out and began to fly. All but one. Vegeta, somewhat disoriented, began to fall. The figure watched in horror as a figure zipping along on a motorcycle below was struck by the falling figure. A figure on a flying motorcycle.

The pod carrying the chibis was sufficiently slowed by Trunks and landed safely, although somewhat roughly. Its small passengers unloaded somewhat wobbly, looking around shakily.  
"Where are we?" Goten asked, looking at the desert-like surroundings "I dunno, it looks like we're on Earth, but I don't see anything familiar. And we've been just about everywhere there is to go" Trunks said "Yeah, I don't recognize this place at all" Marron agreed "Ah HA! I knew they landed around here!" A voice said triumphantly. The chibis jumped, turning to face the speaker.

Trunks landed the pod roughly on top of a large building, walking out shakily supporting a dizzy Gohan.  
"Man, what a landing" Gohan said dazedly. Trunks shook his head.  
"I swear, you've got to have the hardest head" he said. It was then he realized he seemed a bit lower to the ground than usual. He left Gohan to walk by himself for a moment and then looked at himself in a piece of glass.  
"Hey, Trunks. Did you shrink?" "I…I don't know" he said "I look a little different" He then really looked at Gohan "Gohan, did you grow your hair out?" "No, why?" "Look" he held up a piece of glass. Gohan recognized his face. The one he had five years ago.  
"What the!" he exclaimed in shock, taking the glass from his friend.  
"And just what are you doing up here?" a quiet yet firm voice asked. They gulped. 


	2. Unusual meetings

BM: Here's the next chappie, hope you like it

JJ: Yeah, and here's the disclaimer to go with the shiny new chapter (Yes, I AM aware that disclaimers aren't required in every chapter, but they're so much FUN)

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball Z, do you HONESTLY think I would be here writing stories? And do you HONESTLY think that DBGT would have a docile Videl and Bulma? And a spoiled Pan? And ANOTHER thing

JJ: Or NOT another thing! Chapter please!

Chapter 2 It's all over but the shouting

The women came in low over the water, the trail of steam hiding the small jet closely tailing them. Teal watched the viewer closely and alerted Bulma they were approaching an island.  
"Activate the reverse thrusters please" Bulma said. Eighteen punched in several buttons and nodded to Videl, who pulled a large lever, deploying a drogue chute. Their descent was slowed some, but even with this, as they passed over the island and the small village on it, the pressure wind from their passing still shook the trees and houses, rattling the inhabitants. "We're going to land in the water!" Teal exclaimed "Not if I can help it" Bulma said. She took a hard banking left turn, slowing them down considerably.  
"There's nowhere to land!" Teal said "No need, we're going in vertically" Bulma replied. She flipped a few switches and a set of jets came on, causing them to hover. Bulma carefully directed the pod down, landing it in a field not far outside the village.  
"Whew" Bulma wiped her forehead "That was work" "We made it safely though" Eighteen said.  
The jet following them closely landed nearby.

"What happened?" Krillin asked "Obviously the ship fell apart" Piccolo replied "I think he had something to do with it" Yamcha said, pointing. The group turned to find a man in blue and red floating nearby.  
"Hi there!" Goku exclaimed "Umm, sorry about your spaceship" the man said, a little red "Ah, that's no problem" Goku said "That was just an escape pod" "Just who are you?" Tien asked 'And what's with the suit?' Krillin thought. The man had black hair, a little tuft over his forehead, and was wearing blue tights and what appeared to be red underwear, along with a red cape, red boots, and a big S on his chest. (If you don't know who this is, I will be VERY surprised)  
"Hmm, what happened to Vegeta?" Seventeen asked "I saw your friend, and I was going to catch you all, but then I realized you were flying and" the man stopped and suddenly blinked "Wait a minute, you're flying!" "I think I see Vegeta" Tien said, pointing down "and it looks like he's made someone mad, as usual"

"I didn't do it!" Trunks yelled, ducking behind the space pod. Goten grinned and waved. Goku nearly copied his motion.  
"Hi there!" he exclaimed. Trunks poked his head around. There was a girl with long black hair wearing red shorts, a black leather jacket, and a black shirt with a golden W on it "Hello" she said "I'm Wonder Girl!" she turned and called "They're over here!" A red and white blur suddenly shot up next to her. It was a boy in a red and white suit with red hair and yellow goggles.  
"They don't look like aliens" he said. Trunks had come out again, and was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"No, but you do" he said. Wonder Girl giggled.  
"This is Impulse, and that's Superboy" A boy wearing a red, black, and blue suit landed next to her. He had black hair and looked at them with mild interest.  
"Hey" he said. He turned to Wonder Girl "They seem harmless enough" "Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Impulse" Trunks said slowly "Wow! They have cool suits!" Marron said.  
"Yeah!" Goten agreed. Trunks groaned. Goku shook his head in amusement.  
"Oh brother" "Well, umm, we found them, what do we do now?" Superboy asked

Gohan turned around and yelped. A girl with short, dark hair wearing a dark blue cape and a purple suit under it was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. On her forehead was a small gem, and she looked amused, curious, and slightly annoyed all at once. How she managed to look all those and still be scary was beyond him, but she pulled it off.  
"Umm, I'm sorry, is this your" he looked over the edge and raised an eyebrow "T" "Hmm, not just mine, but partially" she replied "Okay, well, I'm Briefs Trunks, and this is Son Gohan" he said "Umm, we kinda crashed" "I kinda noticed" she said "I'm Raven" "Raven" Trunks nodded "Well, umm, we were" "Raven! What was that noise?" a green boy with green hair wearing a red and black suit came up the stairs behind her "Oh, visitors. Well, uh, most people use the front door" he noticed the ship behind them "And most people fly planes with wings" "Oh, that's an escape pod" Trunks said "You see, we were" "Why don't you explain inside" Raven said "This sounds like a long story, and I don't want to listen to it five times" There was suddenly a loud growling noise that seemed to come from everywhere. The green boy jumped, and she looked around swiftly.  
"Umm" Gohan blushed and gave the Son Family Grin™ "Do you have something to eat, we're kinda hungry" Raven's eyes widened and she nodded slowly.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Videl breathed. They were on a tropical island, there was a cool breeze, and the sun was shining brightly on the tropical trees and flowers around them.  
"No kidding" Punch said, speaking for the first time since they left the spaceship. She looked around in awe.  
"I haven't seen a place this untouched in some time" Bulma said "Probably not since I traveled with Goku" "It's wonderful!" Chi Chi said gleefully "Where are we exactly?" "I don't know, the GPS system isn't functioning or something" Bulma grumbled "You people are aliens?" a voice said incredulously. The group jumped and turned to face a woman who seemed to have come from nowhere. She was wearing what appeared to Chi Chi to be a red, white, and blue swimsuit, as well as a gold tiara and silver bracelets, and red and white boots. At her waist hung a lasso, and she had long black hair. As she approached, it also occurred to Chi Chi that she was a very TALL woman.  
"Yeah" Bulma said sarcastically "We were just traveling around the universe and decided to stop by this backwater planet in the middle-OF COURSE WE'RE NOT!" "I've met very few people that sarcastic, and they were all from Earth. Welcome, sisters, to Themyscira, island of the amazons. I am Princess Diana, also known as Wonder Woman" "Whoa, that's a shocker for ya" Punch said. Eighteen raised an eyebrow. Chi Chi smiled brightly "I get it! This island is so untouched because this is an Amazon Island, and they don't like outsiders very much!" she said brightly "Yes, however, on this island, all sisters are welcome" Wonder Woman said warmly "Follow me to the city, I will introduce you to my mother"

Vegeta fell like a rock, and would have left a large crater in the ground, had it not been for the flying motorcycle carrying a large, pale, scarred man with blue hair. With an enormous crash, Vegeta smacked into him, knocking him to the ground and somewhat cushioning his fall. Vegeta stood, holding in a groan as he looked around dazedly.  
"What the frag!" the biker yelled, cursing a few times along with it "Hey, you looking to die, little man!" "No Saiyan blood is to be spilled today oh ugly one" Vegeta responded.  
"What the heck is a Saiyan? Some kinda Chinese food?" "and the name is Lobo" the biker replied "Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. I would explain what a Saiyan is, but I don't have a spare century" the flame headed Saiyan said A red and yellow blur zipped up, stopping as Goku and the others landed, along with their blue suited friend.  
"Yo, Supes, what's going on?" the speedy man in red asked "Flash, I'm not sure, but their friend there seems to have made Lobo mad" "Is he nuts, or just plain stupid?" Flash asked. The man looked closely. The man seemed perfectly confident as Lobo spouted off the ways he planned to injure him.  
"I'd say he's just strong" he replied "Oh, this is The Flash, and I'm Superman" he said, turning to Goku "I'm Goku, this is Seventeen, that's Piccolo, this is Krillin, he's Yamcha, and he's Tien. Oh, and he's Vegeta" Goku replied "Vegeta, huh? I hope he knows what he's getting into" Flash said "And what is a Saiyan?" "Long story. Made short, a warrior race of aliens with incredible power. There aren't many left, but the ones left are the strongest in history" Yamcha said. Flash raised an eyebrow. A girl with wings and a hawk mask landed.  
"What'd I miss?" she asked "Not much, we just found out about Saiyans" Flash said "And that would be?" a man in a black and green suit landed, surrounded by a green glow which faded as he landed "Watch and find out" Superman said with a smile.

"Ooh!" Goten exclaimed "Cookies!" "I just made 'em, help yourself!" Wonder Girl said "Umm, do you want any?" Goten asked, his manners coming in "There are plenty, I can" Marron tugged on her coat "If any of us want any now, we should eat them now" she said "You haven't seen them eat" she took a few cookies off the three plates holding them. Wonder Girl shrugged and grabbed a few for herself, motioning for Superboy and Impulse to do the same. Goku grabbed a few as well, minding his manners. Then Marron nodded to the two. And the cookies were suddenly gone.  
"Mmf, ftese a goods" Goten said, his cheeks bulging. Trunks swallowed and elbowed him "Say it, don't spray it" he said. Goten chewed and gulped, wiping his mouth. Wonder Girl's eyes bugged. Superboy smirked.  
"That's some appetite" he said. Impulse nodded "Very impressive" "but, that, those, but" Wonder girl stuttered "You trying to say something?" Superboy asked teasingly "They're worse than the two of you!" she yelled. They grinned innocently. Marron nodded understandingly "It's okay" she said, patting the girl's hand "They do that to Auntie Chi Chi's cookies all the time. Sometimes I don't even get any first" she said, finishing off her last cookie. Then, something Wonder Girl never expected to happen so fast happened. The sugar kicked in.  
"Hey, where'd you get this cool coat, can I have a coat like this, I like this coat, did it hurt when you got your ear pierced, I like your sunglasses, where'd you get 'em, do you like cookies, I like cookies" Goten jabbered, zipping around Superboy, looking at each item as he spoke about it. Superboy watched with wide eyes as the boy ran around him, then was sitting on his shoulders, then was zipping around the kitchen.  
"Ha ha, I bet you can't catch me!" Trunks called, zipping around Impulse.  
"Yeah, I bet I can!" Impulse yelled back, zipping after him. They tore around the house, zipping one way, zooming another. Wonder Girl watched in horror.  
"What was IN those cookies!" Superboy yelled "I don't know, the usual. Butter, eggs, sugar" "Sugar!" Marron yelled "That's it, I should have warned you, there's only one thing to do when this happens" Marron said sagely "What!" they both yelled. To their shock, she floated slightly into the air and out of the room, over the messes the two boys had made. They followed her, Impulse and Superboy herding Goten and Trunks. She opened the door, and the two boys were out it like blurs. Wonder Girl blinked, Impulse stared blankly, and Superboy sighed.  
"Umm, now's when we have to follow them" she said "Look at this" she pointed at the base.  
"It's a mess" "If they do this to someplace like this" A look of recognition crossed Goku's face "The city!" the three cried in unison before zipping out the door. Marron sighed and closed the door behind them, followed by a slightly chuckling Goku.

"Wow" Raven watched in amazement as the two Saiyans ate. Each Titan had fixed their favorite food for the two, and they were eating happily. Cyborg came in with another plate of ribs, setting it out in front of them, grinning happily.  
"And I thought these two could eat" Beast Boy said, pointing to Cyborg and Starfire.  
"They remind me of my father" Starfire said happily. Gohan and Trunks had finished eating Starfire's meal, which consisted of several things coated in mustard, and moved onto Beastboy's. They each took a large bite. Gohan suddenly choked, and Trunks swallowed it slowly. Both pushed the food away with dark looks, as if it were diseased.  
"What's wrong? Too much barbecue sauce?" Beast Boy asked "Umm, I'm not sure" Trunks said "It just" "It's not meat?" Cyborg called from the kitchen "I think that's it" Gohan nodded. Kid Flash laughed.  
"It's tofu, don't worry, I don't like it either" Raven said "These are my kind of guys, have some more ribs!" he said, bringing in a large platter. Beast Boy pouted slightly.  
"I can't believe they don't like tofu!"

(time passage)

"So, that's how we ended up here" Gohan said. Raven nodded.  
"I see, so after rescuing your families, you were separated again" "and ended up back on Earth, though you're not sure where on Earth" "Dude, that quantum physics stuff made my head hurt" Beast Boy scratched his head "Where did you say you were from again?" "The 439 mountain district" Gohan replied "I thought so. Hmm, maybe Japan someplace?" "I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out later. First we should" There was a crash, and two blurs dashed around the room, like a pair of tornados.  
"What is going on?" Starfire yelled "You don't think" Gohan paled, turning to Trunks "I wouldn't put it passed them" He sighed. Suddenly, a third blur was added to the mix, causing a bigger tornado, and then Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Marron flew in a few minutes later.  
"Marron! I knew it!" Gohan yelled "Gohan, they ate sugar!" Marron yelled "I knew it! Those tornados seemed familiar" Trunks sighed again "Who did!" Robin asked. With a sigh, Gohan and Trunks blurred, and a moment later they were holding a pair of struggling chibis in their arms.  
"LetmegoGohan, lemmego, Iwannago, lemmego!" Gotten slurred "Iwantmorecookies, lemmego, I'mhungry, Iwantmore, lemmegolemmegolemmego!" Trunks jabbered. M.Trunks groaned.  
"I thought so" he sighed. Goten and Trunks spotted the food on the table and each reached out and took a bite of the only food remaining there. They blanched and clawed at their tongues.  
"YUCKY!" they both yelled "Maybe that'll calm them down" Gohan sighed. Cyborg laughed.  
"It sure stops me!" "Superboy, where'd you find these two?" Robin asked his old friend "Over near our base" he said "They landed in a big pod" "Yeah, so'd these two, only they landed ON our tower" Robin replied "Raven was meditating, fortunately she didn't get hit" "That's good to know" Superboy sighed "Man, these two just apart tore everything apart!" "You should see the city, not to mention our base" Impulse said "Sorry about that" Gohan sighed "I should've warned her, but I forgot" Goku said "I'm glad I didn't eat that many, sugar STILL does things to me sometimes" "It was my fault, I didn't know they'd get like this after a few cookies" "More like three plates of them" Superboy laughed. She groaned. Suddenly, there was a crash, and the entire roof shook.  
"Are you expecting any more visitors?" Impulse asked "Not unless they're expecting anyone" Kid Flash said, pointing to Gohan and Trunks. They simultaneously shook their heads.  
"What about my mommy?" Marron asked "I think they would have already landed" Trunks said "Well, we may as well go find out" Robin said. The group nodded and headed for the stairs.

BM: And that's all folks!

JJ: WHAT!

BM: Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long. Next up, we're gonna have some more fun! In fact, I think I'll write it

JJ: Yay!

BM: Tomorrow!

JJ: Pulls out club

BM: Umm, okay, this takes place before Hawkgirl leaves the justice league, obviously, and it's kinda obvious where they ended up. Anyhoo, I think I'll bring in some more characters soon, and I'll try out a fight scene. Seems like forever since I've written one. So expect that soon.

JJ: You done?

BM: I think so

JJ: Okay then, I'll give you a three second head start

BM: Please review, BYE! Runs away I'll write again soon I promise!

JJ: runs off after BM, swinging club come back here! 


	3. Wall to Wall Fists

BM: So, here I am with another chapter 

JJ: A really, really good one, hopefully!

BM: Yeah, well, let's just get it started

Disclaimer: (Insert schnazzy disclaimer here)

PS

T-H-E-W-R-I-T-E-R-190: Thank you SO much, you just keep pointing out the things I miss. I'm rather forgetful aren't I? Yes, I did leave him out for a while, but I went back and wrote him in, though not very well. It was kinda rushed. Don't worry, he'll be in much more forcefully in the chapters to come. Thanks again for keeping me on track.

Oh yeah, before anyone asks, yes I am aware of the timeline slip-up, so I'm going to say it now. This is MY timeline, and if I want Kid Flash and this particular Flash to exist at the same time, they CAN! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Chapter 3 Wall to Wall fists

In a dark room, where the only light came from torches set around the enormous border, there sat a dark figure on a rather large chair. The only things that could truly be seen of him was his eyes.  
"Sir" a bowing and scraping minion entered the room, his whining voice penetrating the silence "Sir, there appear to be new figures spread throughout the Earth, but they do not seem to pose a threat. Should we continue with the plan?" "Hmm" the figure seemed thoughtful "Execute the test plan" "Yes sir" the minion bowed lowly and scurried from the room 'If these figures pose a threat, I shall have to increase the forces. If not, then the forces shall remain the same. Either way, the Earth is mine'

On Themyscira, the ladies had just finished telling Wonder Woman and her mother Queen Hippolyta their story. The two were enthralled by their adventures.  
"You must tell me more of your adventures one day" Hippolyta exclaimed "If you think those are good" Chi Chi said with a slight blush "You should here some of my husband's. He's been having adventures since he was about her age" she pointed to the young girl who was carrying in a platter of food. Hippolyta smiled.  
"He sounds amazing. I might feel the need to venture from the island long enough to meet him" she said "Oh, don't worry, I'll bring him here one day" Chi Chi said "I'm afraid our laws forbid it" Hippolyta said, shaking her head "Men are not allowed on this island" "WHAT!" Bulma shouted, standing up "Where's the fun in THAT!" "It is an ancient law" Hippolyta said stonily "But that's just" Videl searched for a word, and failed to find one "Don't worry, I'm sure there's a good reason" Teal said easily "Maybe we can bring you somewhere to meet Goku some day. He's truly amazing" "Amen to that" Bulma said, nodding "He really is something" Videl also nodded "He's alright" Eighteen conceded "Even when he was little he was something else" Punch said "He could take a bullet and keep on running" "Are you kidding, he could take several bullets and they'd probably just bounce off!" Bulma laughed, thoughts of their first meeting coming back to her "Interesting" Hippolyta said "Hmm, he sounds much like Superman" Wonder Woman said "Big heart, black hair, bright colors?" Chi Chi asked "Yes" Wonder Woman and Hippolyta nodded simultaneously "Bulletproof, amazing endurance and willpower?" Bulma asked. The two repeated the gesture.  
"Huh, maybe Goku got reincarnated" Punch laughed. The others joined in. Chi Chi suddenly froze.  
"What is it Chi?" Bulma asked. The woman ignored the question, moving to a window where she gazed out, as if looking for something.  
"I suppose you'll want to be looking for your friend now" Wonder Woman said "I may be able to help you" "Huh?" Chi Chi looked back "I'm not even sure if they're on Earth" "I'm pretty sure they are" she replied "My friend in outer space, J'onn J'onzz, saw several pods landing on the planet" she said. Videl smiled brightly.  
"That means they're most likely all here!" she said happily. Chi Chi grinned, but then looked back out the window "So do you want to leave now?" Wonder Woman asked "I don't think they're going anywhere fast" Chi Chi replied, looking back "And besides, there's trouble here" "What do you-" there was suddenly a frenzied panic Amazons let out shrill cries. Wonder Woman looked at Chi Chi but Chi Chi was occupied with an Amazon who had run in, breathless.  
"There are intruders on the island. They have ruthlessly attacked several of our warriors, my queen" she said "Men?" Hippolyta asked gravely "No, all women, I believe" she replied "Though there is one I am not so sure of" "There is not time to mobilize the army. You, wait-" she was cut off. The Z warriors had already run out the door.

Robin burst onto the roof, Cyborg and Superboy close behind. They looked around wildly as the other filed out of the door and found a smoldering crater in the roof.  
"I hope you don't mind" Came a voice "I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop in" Cyborg's eyes narrowed and he felt his blood boil.  
"Blood" he seethed out through clenched teeth. There, on the roof, stood Brother Blood. He gave a shrill whistle, and from all sides came an army of robots with a few metahumans thrown in. Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
"I know it may not be a good time to ask, but who are these people?" "Yeah, friends of yours?" Goku asked, pointing to the robots. Cyborg growled.  
"Still using my tech, I see" he said "WHY CAN'T YOU EVER HAVE ANY IDEAS OF YOUR OWN!" "Why go through the trouble when all yours are so much easier to use?" he asked "I intend to win this time. This tower will be mine, and from this advantageous point, I will spread my students, until the entire city is mine!" he yelled "Go forward, and claim your new school!" "Stay back!" Robin yelled "We'll handle this!" Superboy called "No!" Marron stood in front of them "After how you've been so nice? The least we can do is protect your house" she said. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, C. Trunks, and Goku looked to her, then nodded.  
"We'll handle this" Gohan said "What are you talking about! Do you realize how many there are!" Robin yelled. Raven moved to stand in front of him and Superboy.  
"There's something distinctly different about them" she said "Let's let them fight for now, perhaps we can find out what it is. Besides, we can always help if they need it" "But" Cyborg moved to object, but she silenced him with a look. They nodded and moved back.  
"You might want to stand behind something" Gohan said, standing in a loose fighting stance. Robin raised an eyebrow.  
'Martial Arts. Hmm, I wonder what style' he thought "Let's go!" he yelled. He surveyed the enemy, which had stood back unsurely for a moment before moving forward. He silently counted.  
"Huh, there's a lot of them" he said, stepping out of his stance and focusing for a moment. With a shout, his aura burst out around him. And then, he began to raise his power. Trunks and the chibis followed suit, and Marron gleefully flew up a bit higher for a better view.  
'This should be good' she thought Robin was shocked Beast Boy hid behind a frozen Cyborg Raven was mildly amused. She knew there was something different about them.  
Starfire was mildly afraid. She had heard of such powers.  
Kid Flash watched in excitement Superboy was amazed Wonder Girl was mildly confused, and greatly impressed Impulse ran around Kid Flash yelling "Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow" Then, with a shout, the Saiyans piled right into the center of the robots, and it was on!

"Listen here, pipsqueak!" Lobo yelled, poking Vegeta in the chest "The main man don't take guff off nobody, especially not a pintsized guy who's hairdo is half of his height!" Vegeta gave the Evil Prince Vegeta About to Pound Someone Smirk ™ and Krillin shuddered.  
'This guys is ASKIN for it!' Krillin thought. Goku gulped.  
"I sure hope I don't have to go pull Vegeta off him" he said "Last time someone said something like that, Vegeta disemboweled him, resurrected him with the Dragonballs, and then did it again!" "This guy just bought himself a world class beat down" Yamcha said. The JL merely looked at them strangely "What kind of guy IS this?" Green Lantern asked Flash. Flash shrugged.  
"Don't know. Popcorn?" he offered the bag to him "Where'd you get that?" Green Lantern asked "Don't mind if I do" Hawkgirl said, taking a handful "Wipe that stupid look off your face!" Lobo boasted "Before I do it for ya! I'm gonna…hey! Pay attention shorty!" he yelled. Vegeta was staring off into space.  
'What have those brats gotten themselves into now' "Hey, what's with your friend?" Superman asked "Hey, guys! Do you feel that?" Tien asked "That's Trunks! And Trunks! And Goku! And Gohan and Goten too" Krillin said, closing his eyes "What ARE you talking about?" Flash asked "I said, pay attention!" there attention was drawn back to the fight as Lobo's fish smashed into his face with a resounding crack. Flash winced, expecting the sound of crumbling pavement and crashing as Vegeta flew into a building. But there was none. He looked back at the fight. Vegeta was merely standing there, dusting himself off slightly, then gave his Sadistic Smirk™ "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked "That was barely a hit! THIS is a blow!" Vegeta threw punch to Lobo's midsection and it blew him back through several buildings and completely out of the city.  
"WHOA!" Flash exclaimed "That guy just hit Lobo with four punches, three kicks, and a bright laser thingy, only he didn't have a laser thingy!" "What are you talking about?" Superman asked "Don't mind him, all those bugs he smacks into when he runs must have leaked into his brain" Green Lantern said "But he DID hit him with four punches, three kicks, and a ki blast" Krillin said "Yeah, service with a smile too!" Yamcha said "What are you waiting for! Are you just going to stand there or see what the brats got into!" he snapped. Goku sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah, man, I wonder what they got into now!" "I swear, all the mischief Gohan DIDN'T get into when he was their age is being made up for by Goten" Krillin said "Let's go" Piccolo said "Before they wreck something" "I have the distinct feeling it's too late" Tien said. With a nod, the group floated into the air and prepared to take off.  
"Wait! What are you talking about?" Superman asked "The brats" he said, as if no further explanation was needed "Come on, we'll explain on the way" Goku sighed

The female Z Senshi flew out of the throne room when Wonder woman explained the situation to them, making a quick stop at their ship to pick up what they knew they would need.. Wonder woman had flown ahead and was now in the fight of her life and losing, she was thrown to the ground and was being beaten to death by a huge female fighter known as Stompa when some elemental force seemingly knocked them all aside and swept her up and away, in the middle of it all she heard a battle cry. Looking around she saw Chi Chi and the others flying in to do battle. Punch set Wonder woman down next to Hippolyta, the rest of the group assembled around her while the furies picked themselves up after the Z warriors' attack. "Hey who's the walking mountain and the thugs," asked Punch? Wonder woman answered, "They are the female furies and a small army of parademons I'll explain later, right now we have to throw them off the island," she finished. Chi Chi smiled at her. "You rest and leave this to us," she said. Rising she turned, "Come Videl, we have a favor to return," Videl, Bulma, 18, Punch and Teal collected around Chi Chi as they took their combat stances and powered up "KIIIAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!" Suddenly, a swirl of wind and light surrounded them, and once again wonder woman was surrounded by that elemental force, and then they attacked. She and the amazons could only be astounded as the females Z Warriors hurled themselves into a battle most humans would avoid.

The groups known as the Teen Titans and Young Justice had seen many things in their times. They had seen alien forces that put Earth armies to shame, they'd seen horrors that would most likely put most adults in for YEARS of counseling, they had been to other worlds and fought massive, intergalactic battles. And yet, the force they saw before them still managed to completely catch them by surprise. The teenagers known as Gohan and Trunks and their siblings seemed to be forces of nature as they tore through the massive robots and metahumans as if they were mere toys.  
"29, 30, 31, 32" Trunks counted, hitting robot after robot, with a few metahumans in between. At a lull he turned to Gohan smugly "35" he said "50" Gohan replied. Trunks fumed as Gohan laughed.  
"Don't worry, there's plenty more" Trunks said determinedly.  
Goten and Trunks zipped around energetically, much like they had in the Young Justice base. Robots fell left and right, their pieces scattering. Trunks and Goten grasped hands and ran straight through the middle, tripping up several robots and throwing them around. Goku watched in amusement from above then shouted.  
"Cannonball!" He shouted from above. He seemed to fall straight into the middle of several robots like a rock, causing an explosion of ki that threw parts left and right. He picked up a head and shouted "Go long!" Goten ran through the middle of several robots as he ran to catch the head, then threw it quickly to Trunks. It went through several more before the chibi caught it.  
"Gohan, catch!" he yelled. Gohan looked as the head came spiraling towards him. He caught it in one hand and tossed it in the air.  
"Heads up Trunks" he shouted. M. Trunks looked up and grinned before shooting up in the air to grab the head and tossing it back to Goku.  
"Wow, I guess that's all" he said, looking around. Every metahuman was unconscious, and every robot was gone. Brother Blood looked around in annoyance.  
"How on Earth did these CHILDREN manage to wipe out my entire force in less than ten minutes!" he yelled "I dunno" Gohan said "Maybe there wasn't much push in your force?" he said innocently "Yeah, they weren't very strong, were they?" Goten asked, looking up from where he was making a picaso-esque piece of artwork out of several arms and legs.  
"You can go now" M. Trunks said "I'll even give you a five second head start" "You think you can keep up with-me! You, a pathetic child! I've-mmph!" M. Trunks was suddenly holding him by the collar, looking down at him simply.  
"Time's up" "That was marvelous!" Starfire exclaimed, scooping up Goten in a hug "How can someone so adorable be so fantastically strong!" Goten gave her a grin. Goku, standing nearby, looked up at the scene giving the Son Family Grin™, making the mistake of standing too close. She looked down at him and gave an oozing smile before grabbing him as well.  
"Great, she has two new pets" Raven said "She can't keep em" "Besides, they would eat us out of house and home" Beast boy said "Yeah, and we'd have to abolish all sugary products" Cyborg added. Raven chuckled slightly.  
"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Robin asked eagerly. Gohan grinned sheepishly "Various people" he said, giving the Son Family Grin™ "Mom" Goten said from Starfire's grasp "Umm, my mentor" Trunks said, not wanting to have to explain how he had learned from Gohan, only not "Him" Goku pointed at Trunks "My dad" C. Trunks said. Robin looked around at the group. Marron floated down from her viewing point and landed on Superboy's shoulders.  
"That was great!" she said "You guys are amazing!" then, her gaze flew to the sky. All Saiyan eyes followed her gaze, and the other eyes followed theirs. Suddenly, the male Z Senshi plus most of the Justice League floated down onto the building.  
"Daddy!" Goten exclaimed, wriggling out of Starfire's grasp "Hey, Goten. What have you guys been up to? We felt a power surge" "What have you brats been up to!" Vegeta shouted "Nothing Dad/Vegeta" the kids said routinely, as if they were very used to it "Daddy!" Marron suddenly flew from Superboy's shoulders to Krillin's arms.  
"Hey! My, you guys've been busy" he said "What's with all the robot parts?" "These look like Brother Blood's work" Superman said, picking up a piece "Was there a fight?" "Yeah, there was" Robin said "Only, we weren't in it" "Wha?" Flash exclaimed. Impulse started zipping around him "You should've seen it, it was amazing, Brother Blood was like 'Your tower is mine!' and Robin was like 'Not on your life' and Gohan was like 'We'll handle this' and then they were like 'Pow!' and the robots were like 'crash' and then the fight was over before it started and" "Slow down" Flash said, putting a hand on his head "Yeesh, you been drinking coffee again?" "NO!" Impulse yelled, looking around guiltily "Do you mean to say, these five took down an entire army of robots and several metahumans on their own?" Green Lantern said skeptically "You should've seen it dude!" Beast Boy yelled "It was awesome!" "After what I saw Vegeta do to Lobo, I wouldn't put it past them" Flash said "You guys didn't see it like I did" he turned to Superman "Four punches, three kicks, AND a laser thingy!" he said. Vegeta smirked "Who won?" he said, turning to Gohan and Trunks. Trunks grudgingly pointed to Gohan. He gave the Son Family Grin™ "Barely" Gohan said. Goku laughed "Don't tell me" "Hey, guys, do you feel that?" "Now what?" Flash asked "Oh great, what has the onna gotten herself into now? She's worse than the brats" Vegeta muttered "What are you TALKING about?" Green Lantern shouted "Huh? Oh, that, well, umm" Goku tried to think of a way to explain it "It's a long story, and it's really hard to explain, so for now you'll just have to trust me when I say that there's a fight going on" Yamcha said "Should we go help?" Gohan asked "Nah, I think they can handle it" Goku said. There was suddenly a simultaneous growl, louder than the one earlier, and all the Sons simultaneously rubbed their stomachs.  
"Let me guess" Raven said as Beast Boy hid behind her "Food"

The women paired off. 18 immediately found her self up against a woman who identified herself as Lashina and was suddenly bound in steel bands. 18 powered up went airborne Lashina suddenly realized she had a tiger by the tail and didn't know how to turn loose as she was dragged over rocks through trees and last of all in the ocean she finally ended up where they started 18 then effortlessly snapped the bands grabbed the end and snatched Lashina towards herself and snapped a punch square into her nose then while she was still in the air hit her with a double hammer fist on the back of the head, making a small crater when she hit the beach.  
An insane looking, green haired woman who introduced herself as Mad Harriet attacked Teal. Teal nimbly dodged the claws on her hands, and narrowly missed with a retaliatory kick. She swiftly ducked as Mad Harriet tried to strike her again and swept her feet out from under her, easily finishing it with a kick to the head.  
Elsewhere; Punch, Bulma and Videl were destroying the Para Demons who, due to the otherworldly properties of Videl and Bulma's weapons and the high-tech transdimensional destroying properties of Punch's high energy lasers, courtesy of Bulma's be-prepared-for-anything attitude, were being swiftly annihilated. Eventually the demons stopped attempting to avoid them, choosing a more dignified death by attacking the trio. Videl's Kwan dao wreaked havoc. As she speared one, another would get caught by her blade, being instantly cut in two. She would then spin and smack another to the ground, finishing it with several dismembering strokes. Bulma chose a less fancy approach, simply lashing out with her sword, slashing and hacking her way through. With Punch's covering fire they were able to keep the enemy at bay easily. By the time they were done, the sand was littered with piles of various body parts At the same time, Chi Chi squared off against Stompa. Neither opponent spoke until Chi Chi took her stance. Stompa smirked. "Do you know how many of you martial artist thought they could take me?" she asked before she charged Chi Chi. She missed, although for all intents and purposes, Chi Chi hadn't moved at all. Turning she tried again, and missed again. In frustration she yelled, "Fight me!" Chi Chi smiled and took a stance "come and get some," she replied easily. Then, suddenly, she was in Stompa's face, hitting her with a rain of powerful blows, and just as suddenly she was in the air. Stompa was downed when Chi Chi smacked her on the top of her head with the flat of her pudao's blade.  
The women surveyed the carnage and nodded in satisfaction. Wonder Woman looked around in amazement.  
"That was incredible" she said. Chi Chi grinned.  
"It was easy" she said "They weren't very strong" "So what do we do with them?" Bulma asked. As if in reply, an enormous portal opened up, sucking the defeated women up, and then disappeared. Bulma blinked.  
"The least they could've done was taken the body parts too" Teal said with a small grin. Bulma laughed.  
"Oh well, I guess we'll have to do it the not so hard way" she said. They nodded and motioned for Wonder Woman to pick up Hippolyta and follow them into the air. They turned and faced the ground again, then pointed down.  
"Remember, try to just hit the body parts" Chi Chi said. They began raining small ki blasts down on the battlefield, effectively wiping out all remains of the battle. In moments, all that was left was white sand.  
"Well, that's that" Chi Chi said. Then, the female's heads snapped around to face the sea.  
"You guys sense that too, huh?" Chi Chi said "If you mean all the guys' kis gathered in one place, yes" Videl replied "I guess we should go there" Bulma sighed "I hope they haven't gotten in too much trouble" "Ah, don't worry, I'm sure they're fine" Teal said. Bulma looked at her for a moment, then sighed.  
"You obviously don't know your prince very well" Bulma said. Teal laughed.  
"Alright, we should go" Chi Chi said. She turned to Hippolyta as they landed back on the beach. "Thank you for your hospitality" "It was nothing. And thank you for all your help" Hippolyta said "It was nothing" Chi Chi waved her hand dismissively. With a wave, the Z Senshi walked with Wonder Woman to her jet, where they took off into the air with a last wave to Hippolyta. She chuckled slightly.  
"So polite" she said, then looked to the beach "And tidy"

BM: And that's the end

JJ: Booyaka!

BM: Ack! Don't say that ever again!

JJ: Umm, Booyah!

BM: I can agree with that

JJ: dances go Chi Chi, go Eighteen, go Videl, go Teal, Go Punch, Go Gohan, Go Goten, Go M. Goku, Go M. Trunks, Go Trunks! Go Go Go! Yeah!

BM: Okay, you're done

JJ: Alrighty, you know what's next right?

Both: REVIEW!


	4. Fun and Games

BM: Here we are, another day another chapter, can you say Writing Kick?

JJ: I can say if you don't hurry up I'm gonna kick you!

BM: Yeah, yeah, let's go then. First, Some notes: To T-H-E-W-R-I-T-E-R-190 Oh snap, you caught me! Sorry, I'm not at liberty to comment (Searches in bag of excuses)

GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl:  
grins widely here you go!

Disclaimer: sings Oh I wish I owned Dragonball Z, it would be so wonderful-err Y

Chapter 4 Fun and Games

Once again, Wonder Woman was amazed. This time, it was at how fast the female Z Senshi could fly. They weren't flying spectacularly fast, but still, they were flying a little faster than Superman's average speed, and at a sustained rate. In two hours, they arrived at Titan Tower. Wonder Woman watched curiously as they made a beeline for the tower itself, which appeared to have some sort of gather on it. She maneuvered her jet to land a little ways away from the tower, then walked inside the front door, following the Z Senshi. As they walked up the steps, she took in the slightly torn up look of the tower. Probably a fight between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Then, they reached the dining room. And her eyes nearly left her head. There, at the table, were two men, two teenagers, and three boys. And all of them were eating more than the Flash could dream of, though he was attempting to keep up with them it would seem. Along with Impulse and Kid Flash. And Starfire. And Cyborg.  
"There they are!" Chi Chi exclaimed happily, as if it were a normal occurrence.  
"They're" Wonder Woman stared in amazement. Chi Chi nodded.  
"Exactly what I expected" she said, nodding wisely "Though, I didn't expect them" "These guys found the little guys over in the desert" Yamcha said, pointing to Superboy, Wonder Girl, and a little more cautiously to Impulse. Even after all these years, he still tried to keep stray limbs away from Saiyan mouths.  
"And these guys" he pointed cautiously to Kid Flash and Cyborg, then to the rest of the Teen Titans "Found Gohan and Trunks" "I see" Chi Chi bowed formally "I hope they didn't cause you any trouble, looking after them" she said "Actually, they did a pretty good job of looking after us" Robin said "What does he mean by that?" Wonder Woman asked Wonder Girl "These guys just took down Brother Blood and an army of droids and metahumans" the girl replied. Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow.  
"On their own?" "We sure didn't help" Wonder Girl said. It was then that Wonder Woman noticed her head attire "I see you've gained a Tiara" she said. Marron giggled from Wonder Girl's shoulders.  
"Yeah, she's grown a little attached" she said "And besides, she's so CUTE!" "I'm full" Gohan, Goten, and both Gokus said. Vegeta and both Trunkses merely stopped eating, wiping their mouths. Flash, Kid Flash, and Impulse sat back in their chairs, Starfire began gushing about the fabulous meal, and Cyborg belched loudly.  
"I'd say they're done" Krillin said "Well, how about some formal introductions" Chi Chi said "Wonder Woman, this is my husband Goku" she said "Hiya!" Goku waved enthusiastically "This is my oldest son Gohan, and my younger son Goten" she said. Then, she did a double take.  
"Nice to meet you" Gohan and Goten said, bowing formally 'So polite' Wonder Woman thought "Sweetie, when did Gohan shrink?" Chi Chi asked. Goku blinked and looked at his oldest son "I'm not sure, sometime between when he went in the escape pod and the time we got here" Goku replied sheepishly, scratching his head "Oh, and of course I'm Chi Chi" she said, turning to the others "This is Vegeta" Bulma said, pointing to her husband. He didn't respond.  
"And this is my son Trunks" she pointed to M. Trunks. He waved slightly "And this is…my son, Trunks" she said after a slight pause. C. Trunks waved, smiling brightly "Wha?" Beast Boy scratched his head "A long story involving time travel" she said with a sigh "Don't start, you're gonna give me a headache!" Beast boy said, grasping his head "Umm, I'm Videl" Videl said sheepishly "And, I guess I'll introduce my son, Goku" she said, pointing to the boy. He grinned and waved much like Goku had "WHA!" Beast Boy shouted "Another long story involving time travel" she said "Wait, if you're Goku" he pointed to the older Son "And you're Goku, does that make him from the future, or her from the future, or, ACK!" Beast Boy grasped his head "I think we should move on before he has a meltdown" Cyborg sighed "I'm Teal, and, umm" she looked around "I guess I'll introduce Yamcha" she said, pointing to the scarred man "I'm Eighteen" Eighteen said boredly "A long story involving genetic engineering and robotics" she said before Beast Boy could comment "That's my husband Krillin, my brother Seventeen, and the head ornament there is my daughter Marron" she said, hiding a grin. Marron had at some point transferred to Superboy's shoulders, where she giggled happily "Yeah, I'm Punch, that's Tien" she pointed "And the green guy's Piccolo" she said "And that's everyone" Chi Chi said "Okay then, now that we know everyone, I think" Superman said, still trying to imagine some of the stories behind these people "Let's go find out if this IS everyone" "Hey, IS this everyone?" Flash asked "I'm not sure" Chi Chi said thoughtfully "It is unless my dad and the others landed somewhere. How many pods did you say you saw again?" "I'm not sure, we ourselves didn't see them" Green Lantern said "We have a friend in space right now, he saw you" "I see" Chi Chi sighed, yawning slightly. She realized the sun was setting.  
"Friends!" Starfire said brightly "You must stay here with us in our home, which these five fought so bravely to protect!" she pointed to the blushing Gohan, Goten, Goku and Trunkses.  
"Sounds good, you guys get some rest, tomorrow we'll bring a javelin to bring you to our base" Superman said "I have a couple friends who might be able to help you" "Then it's settled" Robin said "They'll stay here in our guest rooms"

The Capsule Corp. Ship came plunging out of the sky, activating emergency thrusters at the last moment and coming for a swift stop on the lawn of Capsule Corp. The exit hatch blew off and Oolong and 24 exited the ship. They saw the lifeboat containing Dr. Briefs and the refugees had already landed. They entered the compound and headed straight for the lab where they saw Dr. Briefs busily working away at the counter. Turning around, they saw him pouring himself a large cup of coffee.  
"Ah, that's the stuff" he said, taking a large sip.  
"Dr. Briefs!" Oolong exclaimed "The space pods with Goku and the others" "Landed in another time" Dr. Briefs finished "Yeah, and" "We're not certain where that time is" Dr. Briefs said "Yes, and" "We're out of coffee" "Yes, NO! That's not it! We have to find out where they are quick" "Yes, I've been toying with one of my old inventions, the gourmet coffee maker" he said, turning to it "Along with this contraption Bulma's been building through correspondence with her future counterpart. I never could figure the thing out, but I'm beginning to understand it now. I was more interested in the one that sent futuristic coffee brands here from the future of course" "What is the other one!" Oolong yelled "Oh, that one? It's a time tracker" he said "It can track a person through time and space, no matter how far they go. After that fiasco with that Apocalypse chap, Bulma even decided to use it to research different 'Ages of Mankind' as she called them. So, I'm fairly certain we can find them" he said "But first, I'd like to finish this cup of coffee. I'm afraid my nerves will require it. While I work, I'd like you to help those poor people from the Ice Jin world find their homes 24. Oolong, send Bulma's lab assistant here. Perhaps she can figure out some of these blueprints"

The next morning, Starfire awoke to a wonderful smell. She followed her nose to the kitchen where she found all of the female Z Senshi minus Teal cooking enormous amounts of food.  
"Good morning Starfire" Bulma said brightly. Starfire looked around in wonder.  
"That smells most delightful" she said "How did you make such a large amount of food?" "Oh, I get up pretty early" Chi Chi said "Plus, I had their help. And, I went shopping, there wasn't a lot here" "I see" Starfire nodded. She looked around. It all looked so good.  
"Help yourself dear" Chi Chi said "The Saiyan boys are outside. All your friends are still asleep. Except for Robin I think" "Yeah, he got up pretty early" Bulma said, stopping to ponder for a moment "With all the training he does, I'm surprised he isn't shooting ki blasts" she grinned 'Saiyan, Saiyan, where have I heard such a thing' she thought "Speaking of which, would you guys mind if I-" Eighteen began. Chi Chi smiled "Go ahead, we're almost done here. We'll probably do the same thing later" she said. As Eighteen walked out, she saw Teal sitting awkwardly at the table, watching.  
"What is it?" she asked "It's just, I can't really" "Don't worry, I couldn't cook to begin with either" she said "If you hang around them long enough, you'll pick some things up. Especially if you talk to Chi Chi" she said. Teal smiled.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment" she rolled up her sleeves slightly and marched up the stairs. A few moments later, a crash and a yelp were heard. Followed by yelling. She looked around with wide eyes and then she heard a yell outside and saw a flash falling down quickly, then floating up slightly. Krillin waved his hand hastily and suddenly Eighteen went flying down on him like a train. She heard "Time to train!" "What about my breakfast!" Krillin yelled. Starfire gasped at the sight.  
"You have to earn it!" Came Eighteen's reply and she opened up a barrage of ki blasts. Krillin narrowly dodged them and Starfire gulped.  
"My goodness, is that customary where you are from?" Starfire asked. She heard thumping and then turned to see Superboy slightly sleepwalking down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and then blinked once, twice, three times and pointed out the window.  
"What's-never mind, I don't think I'll ask" Superboy said, shaking his head "Don't worry" Chi Chi said, shoving a large plate of food into his hands "That's just training" "Yeah, gotta keep those guys on their toes" Bulma said from the kitchen, pouring a large glass of juice and handing it to him. He looked at the food and turned to Starfire.  
"Can we keep them around?" he asked, pointing to the women. Laughter rang through the room.

Outside, Robin watched in surprise for a moment as the two trained, then looked at Vegeta who was going through a kata on his own on the ground, then to Goten and Trunks who had stopped for a moment in their sparring match and perched in a tree to watch the two. He heard Gohan laughing and winced at a crashing sound. Hopefully not a window. Piccolo hovered a few feet off the ground on the beach, and Yamcha and Tien sparred nearby.  
"Are those two always like that?" Robin asked Vegeta. Vegeta smirked.  
"Yes" he said simply. Krillin crashed into the ground and groaned.  
"Why me?" he asked "If you weren't lazy and sleeping in she wouldn't do this to you!" Vegeta shouted at him. Krillin groaned and flew up into the air to combat his wife and Vegeta smirked. He was guilty of doing that to Bulma a few times as well. Suddenly, Robin heard a rushing sound and he yelped as a small blur rushed passed him, giggling slightly. He turned and saw Marron's retreating back rushing over the horizon at breakneck speed. He sighed.  
"You guy's have got to teach me to fly before you go" Robin said "Don't ask me to teach you, Gohan's the teacher around here" Yamcha said as he flew by, dodging Tien's attack. Gohan blushed slightly and was hit by one of Trunks's ki blasts, landing on the ground near Robin.  
"Umm, he he, yeah, I guess I could give you some pointers, though the real expert on flying would be Tien" he said, scratching his head "Who taught her?" he asked, pointing to Marron who was weaving through trees and flying in circles around the tower, all incredibly fast. He shrugged.  
"Talk to the lovebirds" he said, pointing to Eighteen and Krillin. A stray ki blast landed near Robin and he gulped.  
"Maybe later"

Raven awakened refreshed, as if her house wasn't full of super powered aliens and ultra powerful humans. She walked over to her curtains and opened them to look out at the morning and saw Krillin flying straight towards her, tailed by a ki blast. He drew up at the last minute, and the ki blast followed, Eighteen close behind.  
"Okay, interesting" she said simply. She walked down the stairs and found the large amounts of food on the table, Superboy working his way through his enormous portion.  
"Good morning" Videl's voice rang out in greeting "Hungry?" she offered her a plate of food. Raven shook her head.  
"Just some tea would be nice" she said. Punch handed her a mug of tea. She smiled and walked over to the large window, sipping it while she looked out at the training activities. Goku and Vegeta were now paired off in a sparring match, and the chibis seemed to be engaged in a game of battle tag with Trunks and Gohan, M. Goku having joined in as well. She winced as Gohan was 'tagged' by Goten.  
"Remind me never to play tag with THEM" she said. Superboy looked out and winced "If you remind me" he said "It's a deal"

Raven walked out into the beach-turned-training ground and dodged a flying chibi, but was tackled by an energetic Marron.  
"Good morning!" the small, bright colored wearing girl grinned "Good morning" the more reserved older girl smiled "You wanna see how fast I can go?" she asked "Sure" Raven replied. The girl leapt off of her and stood ready, then took up a set position "Say when" "Alright, GO!" Raven said. Marron took off, and there was a boom as she broke the sound barrier. Raven's self control was the only thing that kept her jaw in place. Suddenly, Marron came up behind her.  
"Hi!" the girl yelled. Raven jumped and turned around. The girl grinned.  
"I flew ALL the way around the city!" she said happily. Raven gasped.  
'Who are these people?' Your ancestors a voice whispered. Raven's head snapped around, looking in all directions. There was no one there.  
"Do you wanna play speed tag with me?" Marron asked innocently "Maybe later" Raven smiled 'Maybe when I learn to break the sound barrier' She floated over away a small distance and found Piccolo meditating deeply. She smiled. This was her kind of fighter. She floated over to him and tapped him slightly.  
"Yes?" he asked "Mind if I join you?" she asked. He looked at her briefly.  
"Be my guest" he said. She took up her position and began chanting quietly. He looked at her.  
"Hmm, is that the only meditation technique you know?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded briefly. He sighed.  
"I think I'll teach you something new, if you're willing to learn" "Sure" she smiled again

"Wow, something smells good" Beast Boy said, getting up in his dark room. He walked over to the curtains, tripping over something, and jerked them open, holding his foot. A ki blast was heading straight towards him.  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Beast Boy ducked, covering his head as Goku redirected the blast to follow Vegeta. He looked around sheepishly and then ran down the stairs.  
"What's going on!" Beast Boy yelled, coming down the stairs. Superboy looked up from where he was getting ready to go out and train.  
"What do you mean?" he asked "Oh, I don't know, how about the ENORMOUS BALL OF LIGHT FLYING STRAIGHT AT MY HEAD!" he yelled "Oh my, are they throwing ki blasts around outside?" Chi Chi asked "I'll have to talk to them" she dusted her hands off and directed Videl to bring some food to Beast Boy.  
"Here" she said, blanching slightly "A completely meat-free meal, complete with tofu" He sat down to eat and looked over at the window to see Chi Chi swinging Goku around by his leg and throwing him while Vegeta laughed insanely.  
"Is THAT what talking means!" he asked They'll teach you how to fight if you watch and learn a voice whispered. He jumped "AH! WHAT WAS THAT!" he yelled "What?" Punch asked, looking at him oddly "Nothing" he muttered, digging into his food

Starfire watched Robin training, then looked at the others. They all seemed to be paired off training. Except for her.  
'Who may I train with?' she thought, looking around 'Robin's style is different from mine. As is Superboy's' she thought 'Raven and the large green man, Piccolo, are meditating. I doubt Raven would train with me anyway. Who?' "Hey, you wanna spar" came a voice. She looked and found Videl.  
"What does 'Spar' mean?" "Umm, what they're doing" she pointed to Goku and Chi Chi. Vegeta had gone back to solitary practice.  
"If you mean the moving at high speeds and punches and throwing balls of light, I am not that fast" Starfire said "I can handle that" Videl said. Starfire grinned.  
"You truly wish to fight me?" she asked "Sure, I could use a workout" Videl said. Starfire flew up into the air, her eyes glowing.  
"Then let us begin!" Study her movements, learn of your heritage a voice whispered. Starfire looked around wildly "What?" "Hmm? What is it?" Videl asked. Starfire shrugged.  
"I thought I heard something"

"Hey kid, wake up!" Kid Flash sat up quickly, his eyes darting around. He found the Flash, his mentor, standing there.  
"Yeesh, you snore like a log" he said teasingly. Kid Flash grinned.  
"Something smells good!" he said "Yeah, that Chi Chi apparently decided to cook breakfast, and so did all those other ladies Wonder Woman brought. Man, they cooked a LOT of food! And the Saiyans have already eaten!" he said "No way!" Kid Flash's eyes bugged. Flash nodded.  
"Come on, there's a whole bunch left, but Impulse is going through it" he said with a grin. Kid Flash's eyes narrowed. Very few things could get on his nerves, but one of them was the hyperactive speedster. The two sped down the stairs and Kid Flash came to a screeching halt as he passed the window. He looked outside and his eyes widened. Almost everyone was outside training. He watched the action and then turned to Flash.  
"What got into them?" "I dunno, but something's going around. I fell like going for a few laps around the state just watching" Flash commented "After breakfast of course" "You didn't eat at the Watchtower?" "Of course I did, but this food's too good to pass up" Flash replied. Kid Flash laughed as the two dug into the meal set before them by a grinning Bulma, joining Cyborg at the table. A few moments later, they returned to the window. Kid Flash groaned as he heard a familiar rush of wind.  
"Isn't that cool? Isn't that sweet! They're so strong! And that little girl is really fast! I think she was flying faster than Superman! And that girl is fighting Starfire! Can you believe it! Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow!" Impulse began racing circles around the two. Flash grinned at his younger counterpart's reaction, then watched in amusement as Kid Flash casually stuck his foot out. He zipped over to the door as Impulse went crashing towards it, opening it and allowing the boy to go flying out it with a startled yelp.  
"Come on kid" he laughed "Let's go join the party!" "I hear that" Cyborg said, joining them as they walked out the door.  
"Is that everyone?" Punch asked, sitting down at the table. Teal nodded.  
"I think so" she said. Bulma sighed happily.  
"I think I know why you and Chi Chi love cooking all that food every day" she said to Punch "I wish I'd helped" Teal said "But the truth is, I can't cook" she confessed. Bulma laughed good naturedly "Why didn't you say so? This would've been a good lesson!" she said. Teal shook her head sadly "I REALLY can't cook" she said "I couldn't cook before either" Bulma said with a wink "I think Goku's tendency to rub off on people rubbed off on Chi Chi, and some of her skills started rubbing off on me, if that makes any sense at all" "Don't worry" Punch said "You hang around us. We'll teach you" "Yeah, you've gotta learn to cook before you can catch that certain scarred bandit you've been looking at" Bulma said with a wink. Teal blushed and looked away "I don't know what you're talking about" she said. The women burst into laughing.

A helicopter flew overhead, a video camera poking out of the side. There was a black haired woman and a red haired photographer inside.  
"Are you getting this?" she asked him. He nodded.  
"It's incredible!" he said "Are you seeing this!" "Of course! What a scoop!" suddenly, a large ball of light flew straight towards them. She shrieked as the helicopter lurched, the ball of light hitting it dead on. She frantically looked around as it took a nosedive. Just her luck, the one time Superman's not around and she's in a falling helicopter. Then, the copter lurched again, and she looked outside. A woman with black hair pulled up in a neat bun wearing a distinctly Asian outfit was holding up the helicopter, lowering it gently. On the ground, Kid Flash was running around in a circle to make an air cushion as the woman gently set the chopper down. The woman got out of the helicopter, but before she could thank her rescuer, she had marched off.  
"GOTEN! TRUNKS! WHAT DID I JUST GET DONE SAYING ABOUT KI BLASTS!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. A small, black haired boy and his light haired friend were looking sheepishly down at the ground, drawing circles in the dust with their feet. Despite the fact that it was apparently the two of them who had nearly killed her, she couldn't help but think they were overwhelmingly adorable.  
"Go apologize to the nice lady" the woman said, apparently regaining her control The two shyly trooped over to her, looking down ashamedly "Sorry" they said in unison. The woman chuckled.  
"You're forgiven" she said. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and everyone's favorite blue and red clad hero swooped in.  
"Is everything alright here?" Superman asked "Heya Superman" she said "You're a little late, the crashing helicopter was already stopped" "Oh, Lois, are you alright?" he asked "Yes, I'm fine" she said "Thanks to them" she pointed to Chi Chi and Kid Flash "Oh, umm, that's good" he said "Sorry I was late" "That's okay, just don't do it again" she said teasingly. Throughout the exchange, Goten had been standing between them, looking from one to the other as they spoke, growing comprehension of the relationship. He giggled and tiptoed off to a resting Krillin, whispering in his ear. Krillin laughed and leaned over and whispered to Yamcha. Yamcha laughed out loud and the two casually walked over to the two.  
"Okay, enough small talk, I'm sure you know why I'm here" Lois said "I do?" he asked curiously "Yes! For the scoop!" she replied, pointing to them "Aliens among us, pods crash from sky carrying super powered aliens!" she said "Umm, Lois, aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" he asked "NO! I'm NOT! I SAW what they just did! I was in the helicopter, it was both nearly destroyed and saved by them! The CHILDREN are the ones who nearly destroyed it" she exclaimed. Superman looked to the chibis, and Goku pointed to Goten and Trunks, who looked away sheepishly.  
"Now then, for my interviews" she said, walking off. Superman sighed. Krillin snickered "Likes you" he sneezed. Superman jumped, looking behind him "A lot" Yamcha coughed. Superman shook his head, blushing slightly "Hey!" Lois called, running up to Chi Chi. Chi Chi turned around.  
"Oh, hi!" she said cheerfully "Hello" Lois said "Thank you for earlier" "Oh, it's no problem. It's just sort of what I do" she said, giving the Son Family Grin™ "I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, you probably haven't heard of it, it's a newspaper" she said. Chi Chi grinned.  
"Wow, that's interesting" she said cheerfully "So, tell me, what planet is it you come from?" she asked. Chi Chi looked at her blankly.  
"Wha?" "Your planet. There is documentation of space pods falling from the sky, and yourself and the others suddenly appeared here, which is a place known to hold other aliens" "Oh! Oh, well, umm." Chi Chi was breaking down into giggles "You see, I'm not an alien" she said. It was Lois's turn to stare blankly.  
"You see, I'm human. I'm just talented" she said "There are aliens in our group, but I'm fairly sure the majority is human" she said "Let's see" she turned around thoughtfully "He's an alien" she pointed to Goku "And him" Vegeta "And it's kind of obvious, but so is he" she pointed to where Raven and Piccolo were meditating "And she is too" she pointed at Teal "Are you saying that the rest of you are HUMAN?" "Umm, well, some are only half human" she replied "Those two" she pointed to Gohan and Goten "And those two" the Trunkses "And him" M. Goku "They're half human" "Wait, half? What is the other half?" "I'm going to withhold that information. If you can get someone else to tell you about it, then you'll find out. It's not my information to release" she said "I suggest you talk to one of those two" she pointed to Vegeta and Goku "I suggest talking to him" she pointed at Vegeta "He'll LOVE to tell you about his heritage" "Really? Wow, thank you" she said. Chi Chi shook her head with a sigh.  
"Go tell that lady over there to call him down" she pointed to Bulm, as Vegeta was currently in the air. Superman walked up next to her as Lois walked over to Bulma.  
"Superman" she nudged him. He looked at her.  
"Marry that girl" she said "A girl like her comes once in a millennia. Superman looked at her incredulously, but she merely smiled and breezed over to stop Goten from dropping a LARGE crab on his brother.  
"Excuse me, Ma'am" Lois said to Bulma. Bulma's attention fell on her.  
"Oh, hello, sorry about my son" she said "Your son?" "That one" Bulma said, pointing to where Trunks was flying around, chased by his older counterpart.  
"TRUNKS! DON'T YOU DARE!" she shouted as C. Trunks charged up a ki blast. The boy pouted but quickly began running again.  
"Oh, that's alright" Lois said "He's a sweet kid" "Yeah, he is" she sighed "Umm, I was wondering if I could get a word with him" she pointed with some difficulty at a weaving Vegeta. Bulma raised an eyebrow "Whatever for?" "I was hoping to speak to him on his" she cleared her throat slightly "Heritage" "Oh, I see" Bulma grinned "Well, you'll certainly hear PLENTY about that" she said with a chuckle "If you really want to. Plug your ears" "Wha?" "VEGETA! VEGETA, COME DOWN HERE!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta grumblingly floated down to them "What is it woman!" he shouted "This nice lady here wants to talk to you" she said. Lois was clearing her ears after Bulma's shout.  
"Hello" she said, wiping her hands "I'm Lois Lane" "Hmph" was his only reply "Umm, I was hoping to talk to you about your origins" she said. Vegeta's ears perked up at that "Oh?" "Yes, I was told you are an alien. I was hoping you could tell me a little about your race, your society, and such" she said. Vegeta laughed. Bulma sighed "You may want to get out a pen and take notes" she said "You've just struck gold"

"Well, thank you" she said stiffly, standing up. She stiffled a yawn. She had managed to pick out a lot of interesting facts, including the fact that he was the Prince of all Saiyans, a nearly extinct race. Unfortunately, she only needed to write that down once, and he had said it an inordinate number of times.  
"Hmph" was his reply. Even after all that talking, he still didn't seem very interested in anything SHE had to say "Now then, I think I'll go talk to the green guy" she said. Bulma laughed out loud again.  
"What is it this time?" she snapped. Bulma patted her back.  
"You seem to have a knack for picking out difficult interview subjects" she said. Lois sighed.  
"Maybe I'll interview some half-saiyans instead. Which one do you recommend? Someone easier to interview I hope" "Oh, take your pick. Goten'll talk your ear off, my younger son'll most likely be just as much fun as Vegeta, my oldest son is shy, and Gohan is…well, he's Gohan" Bulma said. Lois shook her head. It could be a long day. Just then, they heard the scream of jet engines, and looked up to see a pair of javelins lowering down. The chibis pointed in excitement, and the adults watched in surprise as the multipurpose air vehicles landed a ways off, and from them emerged Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and another, a man dressed in a black cape.  
"Batman!" Superman said "I was hoping you'd come" "Excuse me sir" Goten said "Where'd you get this cape?" he asked, pointing to the long black cape "Yeah, it's cool" Marron agreed. Batman looked down at them. Most kids were scared of him. They must be new.  
"Oh" Superman had a deer-in-front-of-headlights look as another figure emerged after Batman.  
"Kal-El!" a woman with red hair and a white cape, a sword hanging by her side.  
"Maxima! What are you doing here?" thinking better of it, he turned to Batman "What's she doing here!" "I wasn't going to argue with her" Batman replied simply, staring blank faced as Marron floated around him in the air, studying him "What are you here for?" Superman asked as Maxima sauntered towards him "I thought I said last time, you're still the most suitable one to be my mate, and despite your refusal, you will still fill the role" she replied, cuddling up to him. Suddenly, Lois slipped in between them, separating them "Look sister, he said he's not interested, so get lost" Lois said, baring her proverbial fangs "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you ever again" Maxima snapped "And I thought I told you if you didn't want to see me, go find a nice hole and bury yourself!" Lois replied flippantly. Superman gulped, suddenly feeling as if they were in a game of tug-o-war and he was the rope "You little wretch!" Maxima growled. Suddenly, she lashed out at Lois, and before Superman could do anything, Lois was suddenly swooped out of the way by an elemental force, Maxima being knocked back in the process. Lois was placed carefully next to Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl by Chi Chi, and she looked up as Chi Chi set a glare worthy of Vegeta on Maxima.  
"Just who do you think you are!" Maxima snapped "Someone who won't abide by someone who obviously possesses power attacking someone who obviously does not" Chi Chi replied "Oh, and just what do you intend to do about it?" "Stick around and you'll find out" Chi Chi retorted. Maxima growled.  
"Is that a threat?" "No, it's a promise"

BM: The challenge has been issued. It's Queen Maxima Vs. the Son Family Matriarch!

JJ: grumbles you and your cliffhangers

BM: What could happen in this fight? You've got to come back next time and find out! Oh, and don't forget to review 


	5. The Princess and the Queen

BM: Here we are, at the beginning of another EXCITING chapter 

JJ: Wahoo

BM: You don't sound very excited

JJ: I just want to HURRY UP!

BM: Fine, fine. First, to my two faithful reviewers: GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl and T-H-E-W-R-I-T-E-R-190 THANK YOU! And, if any of the other people who have reviewed are reading this, thank you too!

JJ: Since the disclaimer's not required, and neither of us feels like coming up with one, ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 5 The princess and the queen

Maxima laughed scornfully.  
"Are you saying you, a mere commoner, are challenging me, Queen Maxima! That's very interesting, but fortunately for you, the queen is not permitted to accept challenges from mere peasants" she said dismissively. Vegeta snorted.  
"You fool! A true warrior accepts a challenge, no matter the class. But if it's SO important to you, this woman is not a mere commoner. She's a princess" he said. Chi Chi looked at him blankly for a moment, then her eyes lit up.  
"Oh yeah, that's right!" Krillin exclaimed "Chi Chi IS a princess" "Her father's the Ox King of Fire Mountain!" Bulma exclaimed "The who of where?" Flash asked "A long story" Yamcha said "You guys have a lot of those" Flash sighed "You guys could write a series of books! Or star in a TV show! Maybe one of those Anime thingies" (he he he)  
"You watch some of the STUPIDEST things" Green Lantern said, shaking his head. Yamcha gave them a blank look.  
Between the two women became cold, and a person could nearly FEEL the energy crackling between them.  
"Since you're SO eager to die, I may as well make your wish come true" Maxima said haughtily "Chi Chi, you don't have to do this, you don't know what you're getting into" Superman said "This little savage has no regard for other people, I'm going to teach her that she can not always have her own way" Chi Chi replied "You must be tired of living" Maxima said, yawning slightly "Shut up and fight" Chi Chi snapped, charging her. With surprising speed, she lashed out with her pudao, aiming straight for Maxima's middle. Maxima gasped as the pudao cut through the belt holding her sword, and Chi Chi grabbed it. Then, Chi Chi tossed both her pudao and the sword to Videl, who nimbly caught them.  
"Return my sword" Maxima demanded. Maxima charged Chi Chi and appeared to run right through her, turned and charged again with the same effect. "A true warrior wouldn't need a sword for this but you remind me more of a spoiled child who wasn't spanked often enough," she mocked. Maxima cut loose with a blast of psychic energy. Chi Chi appeared to move in slow motion as she opened her mouth and a powerful kiai came out of her stopping it before it hit her. Chi Chi then appeared vanish but appeared again with a right cross. Maxima flew backwards leaving a trench where she landed. She quickly jumped up as Chi Chi flew up on her catching Chi Chi with an upper cut that set her on her back Chi Chi sprang to her feet and it was on. Chi Chi rolled to avoid a kick but countered with a sweep. Maxima hit the ground, grabbed an ankle and Chi Chi came down but bounced back up to set Maxima on her back with another blow. Chi Chi saw a flicker out of the corner of her eye but before she could respond she was hit by a large red headed woman who then picked her up like rag doll shook her and tossed her into a hillside where Chi Chi cut her own personal crater. Superboy gasped, "Knockout," he said. "Who?" Yamcha asked. "Evil ex-girlfriend. Tried to get me to go to the dark side," said Superboy. "Also an inhabitant of Apokolips and a former Female Fury, probably their strongest, most vicious and deadly fighter," he finished. "So you looked like you were in trouble there," Knockout said to Maxima. "I was handling her," Maxima responded. "However I still thank you," she said rubbing her jaw. The Z warriors were surprised and dismayed by the unexpected attack, they were so focused on the fight that much to their chagrin Knockout surprised them. Everyone was busy kicking themselves for being caught off guard when Goku piped up, "Has anyone seen Videl?" When Chi Chi was flung into the hillside Videl yelled out "Mom!" then flew into the crater there she found Chi Chi climbing out of her crater.  
"Kachan" she whispered "Do you need a senzu bean?" "After THAT? Are you kidding?" Chi Chi asked "The only thing I need is a certain red head to pound on" she growled "No, leave her to me" Videl growled "Calm down. She's strong, you won't win if you're angry" Chi Chi said "I'm not angry. It's righteous indignation" Videl replied with a slight giggle. Chi Chi laughed.  
Knockout and Maxima were still discussing, Knockout was on the run and wanted asylum on Maxima's world meanwhile the leaguers were getting ready to take them down and wondering why the Z warriors weren't concerned. Superman flew down and confronted Goku and Gohan "You don't appear to be concerned," he declared. "Nope," Goku smiled. "Can't you feel it ?" "I feel something," Raven stated "It's Chi Chi and she's angry," Goku laughed.

At that point the top of the hill blew out and Chi Chi and Videl flew out of it in what Wonder Woman rightfully called "Angry war goddess mode." Knockout lunged at Chi Chi, who merely slid under her punch. Videl, unseen behind Chi Chi, flew in and slammed her fist into Knockout, sending her reeling, then followed with a roundhouse kick. Chi Chi then pounced on Maxima and began to give her the beat down of a lifetime. Videl was nimbly ducking and dodging Knockout's attacks, weaving between her blows to exploit her weak points. Seeing an opening, she grabbed Knockout and, allowing for balance, took her down and landed 2 solid blows to the chin. The whole time the chibis had gone ballistic, jumping up and down yelling "Go Neechan" (Go Mom in M. Goku's case) and "hit her again." Goku was standing next to the leaguers openly admiring Chi Chi in all her war goddess glory. "Watch this," he said. Chi Chi had grabbed Maxima head butted her then put her into a wrist lock kicking her with repeated body blows the last one lifted her off her feet then while airborne Chi Chi let her go and hit her so hard with a punch she spun around and fell unconscious, Chi Chi standing in a combat stance that caught Batman's attention. "Isn't she beautiful?" Goku smiled Knockout was quickly realizing she was in over her head. She was dishing out her strongest blows! This little pip squeak should be dead, but instead she was not only up, but had given knockout several repeated bell ringing kicks to the head. Suddenly, as though Videl was done with her, she glowed brightly and they were enveloped in some kind of elemental force. Superboy thought he saw knockout try to flee but a little glowing human grabbed her and she was dragged back into the maelstrom. Chi Chi flew into this, when she got there Knockout had Videl in a bear hug but it only got her in range for several repeated head butts. When she let go Videl hit her so hard she went airborne and before she could recover, Videl flew up and piledrived her into the beach. Chi Chi and Videl flew onto the beach. Maxima. saw them coming down and fell on her face, hoping for some mercy. Chi Chi walked towards her, grabbed her by her cape, and effortlessly drug her to Lois Lane. Maxima looked up at Lois then at Chi Chi who raised an eyebrow. Maxima made her expected apology to Lois who graciously accepted. As she got up to leave, Chi Chi once again snagged her by her cape wrapped her up like a burrito flew up sat on the nose of the Javelin and proceeded to spank Maxima, when she was done she simply unfurled the cape and Maxima fell where she ran and stood by the ships' entrances, next to an unconscious Knockout.  
"Well, I'm ready to go, how about you?" Chi Chi asked cheerfully, landing next to the JL and Z Senshi.  
"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed "You just took down MAXIMA!" "Yeah, umm" she shrugged slightly "She wasn't that strong" "WHAT!" the entire Justice League gasped. Lois Lane sighed.  
"I knew it was going to be a long day" she said. She turned to Superman and he was instantly on edge. She was giving him puppy dog eyes.  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase" she said. He gave a mix of a moan and a sigh.  
"What is it?" he asked "I want to go with you to the satellite to get more interviews" she said. He winced. Batman was going to be mad at him.  
"Alright" he sighed. She grinned in triumph.  
"Thank you" she said gleefully "Likes her" Yamcha sneezed "A lot" Krillin coughed "Whipped" came a sneeze. They jumped and turned to see a smirking Vegeta, then broke down into laughter. Someone cleared their throat, and Vegeta turned to see a glaring Bulma. He grumbled but walked away.  
"Whipped" Both Krillin and Yamcha sneezed. He glared at them, but they merely burst into laughter. He'd probably kill them later, but it was FUNNY now.  
"Let's go" Batman said. At the sight of Lois Lane boarding a javelin, his eyes narrowed, and his lips pursed. It had Superman all over it.  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye" Wonder Girl said with a sigh to the chibi in her arms "But I do not want them to go!" Starfire cried, shaking her head and scooping up a dismayed M. Goku and Goten "Trunks, help, can't, breathe" Goten gasped out "Come with us, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeee" Marron begged Wonder Girl Listen to her a voice whispered. Wonder Girl looked around slightly, then down at the chibi. Her mind was made up.  
"I'm going with you" Wonder Girl said, marching passed Batman. Batman shook his head, but wasn't going to stop her. He'd been on the receiving end on one of her glares before.  
"I wanna go too" Kid Flash said "I wanna hang out with these guys, maybe they'll start rubbing off on me" "And I wanna learn how to fly!" Robin said determinedly "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please" Impulse was running in circles around Flash. He groaned "Fine, you can all go, but I'm riding in the other ship!" he said. A collective cheer rose from the group.  
"We can put Superman in their Javelin, right next to Impulse" Batman said "Well, let's go!" Goku said cheerfully. As they piled into the Javelins, it was specially noted that Maxima had a cushion between her and the seat, though it wasn't quite soft enough, as she still winced at the contact. Goten and Gohan both winced. They knew EXACTLY what she was going through. And so, the two Javelins filled to the brim with passengers took off into the sky

"We're here!" Goku exclaimed excitedly "Finally" Vegeta grumbled "That slug bus of Bulma's is faster than this thing" "This place is so cool!" Goten yelled "Yeah, I wonder what kinds of cool gadgets they have" Trunks said "And I bet they've got lots of food" M. Goku said as they unloaded from the Javelin "Don't touch anything" Batman said "That goes for all of you, especially you" he pointed at Lois Lane. She huffed indignantly.  
"What would I have to gain from touching anything?" she asked. Batman's eyes narrowed.  
"Plenty" they glared at each other "Alright then, good feeling's leaving, moving on!" Flash said "How about I" "Someone is waiting for you" a transparent green figure floated down through the ceiling "WOW! Cool!" the chibis exclaimed, circling around him as he became solid "How'd you do that?" "That's so cool!" "Can I learn to do that?" "If I could do that, we could finally pull off operation 'What's it'" Trunks said. Goten's eyes gleamed.  
"Yeah, that would be awesome!" he said. The figure looked down at them with a smile tugging at his lips, catching stray thoughts of impish mischief from them. His attention returned to the Z Senshi. Goku waved, walking up to him.  
"Hi, I'm Goku" he greeted "I am known as the Martian Manhunter" "Wow!" Goku said "Are you a bounty hunter?" he asked. The Martian shook his head.  
"No" "You said someone is waiting for us?" Superman asked, stepping up. He nodded.  
"This way, follow me"

BM: And that's that chapter, pretty cool huh?

JJ: Yay! Chi Chi kicked her butt, Videl kicked her butt, they no comin' back no more, they no coming back no more

BM: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

JJ: sings remember to review! Remember to review!


	6. Well THAT explains a lot

BM: Here we are! Who's ready for another chapter!

JJ: The answer to that question is so obvious, I'm not going to dignify it with a response

BM: Alright, now, on to the chapter! Aren't you people lucky!

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet, then you're either dense, slow, dumb, or all of the above

Chapter 6 Well THAT explains a lot!

The figure sat in the same spot, not having moved since the underling came in earlier, deep in thought. His train of thought rolled off a cliff, however, at the loud slamming of a door as a scrambling underling entered, a different one this time.  
"The test is complete, sir" the underling said "The results?" "The Furies were defeated miserably, all of the para demons annihilated, and likewise Brother Blood was defeated, all of the droids eliminated, and all of the metahumans taken into custody. There was also an unexpected battle involving Maxima and Knockout" he said The figure sat forward, suddenly interested "Knockout? Interesting. What was the outcome" "Both were defeated" "Hmm, what role did the alien visitors play" "They did it. All on their own. The Justice League, Teen Titans, and Young Justice were not involved in any of the battles" he said. Even in the dark, the small alien could tell his master was displeased.  
"I want every available unit to begin training for battle, ensure that only the bare necessities needed for guards are left here when we leave. We will take the planet, and while it will be much more difficult than anticipated, the planet WILL fall" his eyes glowed in the dark. The minion gulped.  
"Y-yes sir!" he scrambled out of the room, leaving the figure to brood.  
"These beings, where have they come from" he grumbled "What is their connection? Could they be…lowlies?"

"Here is where they are waiting" Martian Manhunter said. Without a word, Batman walked through the door, and the rest of the Justice League filed in as well.  
"Umm, should we just wait here?" Robin asked "No, they want to see everyone" Martian Manhunter said "Aside from Maxima and Knockout that is, they will remain in containment until the authorities can be notified" "Alright" Robin nodded and then walked through, the rest following Goku yelped at the sight.  
"You!" He exclaimed. Gohan shook his head "Again?" "We just got done!" Chi Chi groaned "I was hoping we'd just get a nice vacation" Bulma sighed "Will this ever end!" Vegeta growled "It's nice to see you too" There seemed to be a rip in the air which had been widened to a large window, and through that window several familiar and unfamiliar figures could be seen. A large, muscular man with silver hair, a tall and strong woman with black hair, another woman with black hair, two shorter, elderly, purpleish men dressed in green, Kami, Elder Kai, and Kaibitto.  
"You know these guys?" Flash asked "Well, not all of them, though I know what this is about" Bulma said "It's the Council of Destiny" "Well THAT'S an original title" Kid Flash said "They show up to explain things and such, let us in on what's going on" Chi Chi broke in "Well that doesn't sound so bad" "Of course, they only show up when all known life throughout the entire universe and everything else is at stake. I believe they referred to it as an Age of Life" "And they break into journeys home when all we want to do is take a break and send us into outrageous adventures and NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCES!" Krillin yelled "That's not so good" Flash said "I'm getting another headache" Beast Boy groaned "Yes, that is the phrase" Elder Kai said "Hera help us all" Wonder Woman said "There's not much I can do about this one dear" one of the women said. Wonder Woman blinked, then yelped slightly "Hera!" she yelled. The woman giggled at her reaction.  
"This is so typical" Superboy sighed "The Immortals of Oa" Green Latern said "Why didn't I know about this?" "It had to be kept a secret until you were ready" one of them said "And now is that time" Green Lantern said "So, now that we're familiar with everyone" Vegeta said "Why don't we get down to WHAT YOU WANT NOW!" "I'll give you two guesses" Yamcha said "The universe is in danger, yadda yadda yadda, we're the strongest warriors, blah blah blah, so it's all up to us, etc. etc., we've been fated to defeat them. Okay, who is it?" Punch said "You too?" Flash asked "How many times have you saved the universe?" "Well, umm" Goku began counting on his fingers "There's Frieza, and then there was the time with the Androids, and there was Cell, and there was that time with Buu, and then there was that one crazy guy with the" "Goku, let's not get into that" Krillin said "Can we move on so we can get rid of the threat and go home?" Eighteen asked "Certainly" Kaibitto sighed "Alright, let's get the basic questions answered right now. Who's the threat, what do we have to do to defeat it, is there someone from our age in league with them, and where are they" Bulma listed "Well, I'm sorry, but that's too much information. We're not allowed to say" Kaibitto said "Of course" she threw up her hands in exasperation. She deepened her voice "You're not allowed to interfere, if you did, the structures of the very universe could fall apart-AGH!" "She gets it!" Elder Kai exclaimed "It involves every metahumans here" one of the immortals said "The Alien Alliance has reemerged" There was a collective gasp.  
"But, we defeated them!" Beast Boy exclaimed "It's not fair!" "Why can't anyone just stay gone!" Flash shouted angrily "Ah man! Just when I thought things were going good" Yamcha said "Okay, who is it?" Zeus drew a circle in the air with his finger, and a small window opened up inside the larger one, then expanded to hide the entire council, only his voice could be heard.  
"In the beginning, there were many different races. After the age of man from which Goku and the others are from several races were not completely destroyed. They survived, and traces of their DNA is present throughout many other races. One particularly noted group was the Human race. They were created on purpose. They are comprised of Kryptonians, Daxemites, Saiyans, a small amount of Tamaranian, the Kanatsa-jin, and even a little of ourselves. The Humans were created with one purpose: To maintain the family business" "What exactly is the family business?" Robin asked "Why, smiting evil of course!" his rolling laugh echoed around the room, and the other gods' laughter joined in, and then the laugh spread to everyone in the room. After a few minutes, they composed themselves and continued.  
"So, that makes us relatives!" Starfire exclaimed to Robin "And us as well!" she turned to Gohan gleefully. The two gulped and stepped back. Starfire then scooped up her favorite chibis.  
"Isn't that wonderful!" she exclaimed. The two gasped for air, squirming to escape the girl's grasp.  
"O-kay, let's move on, shall we?" Raven said, using her powers to free the chibis from a now pouting Starfire "The Saiyan race were kidnapped from the ice-jins" Zeus said "For a very long time, they were used as slaves in the Ice-jins' business, purging planets of all inhabitants and selling them to the highest bidder. However, there came a time when the planet was under the rule of a certain King Vegeta that the mighty warrior race began their fight for freedom. He was a noble king and inspired the spirit of his people. However, his life was ended when he stood up to the evil Tyrant Freiza, who then attempted to destroy the rest of the race along with their planet. This tyrant was maniacal and only afraid of one thing, the legendary Super Saiyan. However, in his attempt he destroyed nearly every Saiyan BUT the Super Saiyan, and of course now there are several Super Saiyans. But that's another story. Now then, there was another noble Saiyan known as Bardock. He was in the process of leading a fight against Freiza due to a psychic gift he received on a planet he was recently part of the purging team on. He had foreseen the destruction of the planet, and though his efforts were in vain, it was his son that eventually defeated the tyrant. His son Goku" All eyes turned to Goku. He waved sheepishly.  
"There are a few Saiyans left, however, a some of whom you have met" "Are you saying there are more Saiyans besides those of us in this room?" Vegeta asked "Yes" He sat back, his head reeling. More. More Saiyans. He shook his head. He would find them. He would find them all.  
"Unfortunately, aside from those who are fated to fight evil, the majority of the human race is quite…umm, defenseless" Zeus said "And so, another race was commissioned to guard and protect them. A race known as the Namekians" "Namekians?" Lois asked "Yes, it began with a Namekian who left his planet long ago and landed on Earth. He created a group of stones known as Dragonballs on his arrival, mystical orbs that if all seven were gathered could be used to summon a dragon to grant a wish. The dragon would then disappear and the orbs would be scattered across the universe. However, due to the Namekian having a dark half, if the Dragonballs weren't returned to the Earth within one year, it would be destroyed. Of course, the same was true for any planet the dragon was summoned" "WHA! I never knew about THAT!" Bulma said "What would have happened if I was trying to gather the dragon balls then!" "How am I doing so far Piccolo?" Zeus asked. All eyes turned to him.  
"You're doing fine, keep going" he said dully "Cheerful as always I see" Zeus said "Anyway, the young Namek applied for the spot of Guardian of the Earth, which at the time was held by a human who had protected the Earth for a very long time. However, the guardian was very wise, and rejected him, saying that he had too much evil in him. At that time, the Namek went into a period of deep mediation, and developed a technique to separate the good and evil in himself. The good half forsook his name and became guardian of the earth, Kami, and the evil half also forsook the old name, thus allowing it to be lost in the pages of history, and assumed a name that not many will forget. Piccolo. At that time, the good half created a new set of Dragonballs, and hid the other set, known as the Black Star Dragonballs, in a place where they will not be used for evil" "Wait, so Piccolo's evil?" Beast Boy asked nervously, eyeing the Namek. Piccolo sighed.  
"There's more to the story" he said "It's-" "A long story involving time travel, alter egos, and or lost kings and princesses" Flash said "Jeez, maybe I'll get all the stories from you and write the books myself" "Anyway, the current Earth DOES have a guardian, in case you were wondering, he just doesn't live where he used to" Elder Kai said "The current Earth being the one with all you weirdoes flying around wearing tights" "Weirdoes!" the JL, TT, and YJ exclaimed "YES! And don't even THINK of looking for the Dragonballs, they're gone for a reason!" "A reason we won't get into right now" Kaibitto said hastily "Zeus, please" "Wait, where's the guardian? Is he a Namek?" Raven asked hopefully "Find out for yourself!" Elder Kai snapped "I will" she replied "Now then, as I was saying" Zeus said "What does all this have to do with the Alien watchamacallit?" Yamcha asked "Ah, yes" he sighed "What this has to do with it is, the humans are known as Imperial Humans by the Alien Alliance, the scientists anyway, and they all have the potential of developing superhuman powers when stressed in certain ways, such as being exposed to chemicals, or given certain objects, or exposed to certain situations" "So what makes the Alien Alliance so bad?" Krillin asked "They wanted to get rid of all Superheroes and stop the production of any more" Zeus said "Wait, wha? How did they plan to do THAT!" Krillin asked "Simple, they told the Earth to hand over all its superheroes, and they planned to explode a gene bomb that targeted the superhero producing genes, in other words, the dormant alien genes, and stop them from becoming active and creating superheroes" "That's ridiculous! They honestly expected a race as hard-headed and stubborn as the humans to simply give up without a fight and lose their ability to grow stronger! Were they mad!" "Yes, well, as you say, it did not go over well. In the end, the Alliance was defeated, however, they have reemerged with some new allies who plan to try again. Should they succeed, the entire universe will be at stake, for the planet Earth, despite its harmless appearance, is a formidable force when threatened" "So, who's the problem now?" Flash asked "And is there anybody on our side?" "I can not say" Zeus replied sadly, the window showing the council appearing again "I will only say that you should seek help from someone who helped you before when dealing with one of these enemies" "Oh, well THAT'S descriptive" Kid Flash grumbled "I hear ya kid" Flash said "That is all I can say" Zeus said "We wish you the best of luck with your fight. We will be watching" "I'll be rootin for ya!" Elder Kai shouted "Farewell" the window closed, and the group sighed in silence "Well, THAT explains a lot!"

BM: Alrighty, that's all for that one

JJ: Well that was a bit less exciting than I thought it would be

BM: It can't all be glamour and glory, besides, I liked it

JJ: I know, well, Reviews will be welcome! Especially constructive criticism 


	7. Control Panels, Costumes and Flight

BM: Sorry 'bout the lateness of this update

JJ: LATE! YEESH! I haven't updated my fic in…I won't finish that sentence

BM: Suuuuure. Anyhoo, umm, well, the computer is being uncooperative, otherwise you would have had this and two other chapters a while ago!

JJ: So, anyhow! Here's the chappie!

Disclaimer: Well, since 'dis' means not or don't and 'claimer' means owning something, disclaimer would mean don't own. How appropriate!

Chapter 7 Control Panels, costumes, and flight

In the same dark room, the same dark figure with the same eyes sat in the same position. His concentration was broken again as the door bumped open. Two enormous horned yet obviously female demon-like creatures walked into the room. They obviously didn't like each other, and yet respected each other's power and position.  
"Milord" one said "They have arrived" "Have they been informed of the newest developments?" "Yes milord, and the ladies in particular wish to speak with you?" "On what matter?" "On the matter of these new arrivals" "Interesting, I will be there in a moment" "Yes lord Darkseid" the two bowed low and left the same way they came. Darkseid stewed for a moment before leaving.  
'Could they be from the same place?'

"I can't believe you KNOW those bigwigs" Flash said. Gohan grinned.  
"Yeah, we've met 'em before, some of them are from our world, or should I say, our age of time?" "Have you been to another age of life BEFORE?" Wonder Woman asked "Yeah, once. I think it might've been this one" he said "Just think of it!" Flash said dreamily "Two other AGES, YEARS and YEARS full of pretty women" "And one of them has women who can kick your butt so hard you'll kiss the moon" Beast Boy added. Gohan laughed.  
"We're kinda special, most of the people are like the ones here" he said "Yeah, but still, there ARE some who can" Beast Boy said "Well, I could definitely kick YOUR butt, but not Gohan's" Videl's voice broke in. Beast Boy jumped and turned to face her "Wha! You mean that GOHAN is even STRONGER than you!" "Yeah, definitely" she replied with a nod "Gohan's stronger than most of us" she said "Except for maybe Goku" she said. Beast Boy stuttered and turned back to the good-natured teen "YOU!" "Umm" Gohan laughed slightly while Flash and Beast Boy gaped at him

"Hey, look!" Goten shouted. His companions ran over to where he was. They were in one of the bedrooms in the main hall, and he had found something interesting in the closet.  
"WOW!" Marron exclaimed gleefully, tugging at the object "It's so soft" "And strong!" Trunks pulled firmly on it "And look at the color!" M. Goku said "I wanna wear it!" he pulled the red cape out of the closet "No way! Me!" Trunks took it from him "I found it!" Goten grabbed it from them "He has a point" Marron said. The other two grumbled "I wanna see Wonder Woman's stuff!" Marron exclaimed, running out "I wanna try Batman's!" Trunks said, running out "No! I wanna be Batman!" Goku said "Guys!" Goten pulled on the cape and a pair of boots then followed them

"Hey, cool!" M. Trunks looked out the window into outer space "It's amazing" Robin looked out next to him "So, have you decided who you want to learn to fly from?" he asked "I dunno, who do you recommend?" "Not me" M. Trunks said simply "I wish I could help" Starfire said sadly. Robin grinned.  
"It's okay Star, your powers are natural" "I'd have to say Tien maybe" Trunks said thoughtfully "Or maybe Gohan" "Who taught the Marron?" Starfire asked "She flies so quickly, it is a wonder!" "I think that was Eighteen" he said "I think I'll learn from her" Robin said thoughtfully "Wha!" Trunks looked at him incredulously "I dunno, I don't know if she'll do it" "Why not?" Robin asked "She-um, well" "What's up!" Krillin came up. Trunks sighed in relief.  
"Krillin! Hi! Do you think Eighteen would teach him how to fly?" Trunks pointed to Robin. Krillin looked thoughtful "Maybe. I dunno" he shrugged "She's kinda hard to read. It might depend on her mood. Try asking today, she's in a pretty good mood" he pointed across the room where she sat boredly sipping a cup of orange juice and reading the newspaper.  
"Umm, o-okay" Robin walked across the room and approached her cautiously, remembering her actions earlier "What do you want?" she asked, looking up. He gulped slightly "Umm, well, I was wondering if you would, um" he froze up slightly "Yes" She prodded.  
"Would you teach me to fly?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow, then turned her attention to her beverage. Then she looked back at him and looked him up and down. Then back to her juice. Finally, she stood with a sigh.  
"If I agree to teach you, you have to be willing to learn. I won't take any crap, you give me any, it'll go from a flying lesson to a fighting lesson" she said "Alright!" he nodded happily "It might take more than one lesson, depending on the person" She said "Very few people are flying on the same day, especially people who can't already use ki" "Ki?" he asked. She sighed.  
"Go talk to Krillin, have him teach you what ki is, then meet me in the training center in two hours" she said. He nodded eagerly.  
"Thank you!" he ran over to where Krillin was and she sighed, a hint of a smile crossing her face. She didn't know why she was doing this. Maybe he reminded her of Marron when she asked to learn. At least he would be easy to teach.

"Yahoo!" Goten flew through the halls, wearing Superman's cape and boots, holding a fist in front of him like Superman. Trunks followed behind him dressed in Batman's cape and hood as well as gloves and boots, flying due to his lack of grappling hooks and space. M. Goku was dressed as The Flash, who fortunately had a one size fits all suit. Marron merely wore a pair of boots and a tiara like Wonder Woman's. They zipped into where they sensed Gohan's ki and whizzed passed. Flash watched with an open mouth as they went through and then burst into laughter, Kid Flash close behind. Gohan groaned and Videl giggled slightly.  
"Where did they get those!" Gohan asked "I, don't, know" Flash wheezed before breaking down again. Videl soon joined him and Gohan helplessly followed.  
Next, the chibis flew to where they sensed their mothers on the viewing deck.  
The first to spot them was Bulma, and she quickly collapsed into helpless laughter.  
"What is it Bulma?" Chi Chi asked. Bulma pointed and Chi Chi turned. She quickly broke down into laughter as well. Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. She didn't mind, but she was fairly certain Batman wouldn't see the humor.  
They finally found their fathers in the training room with Batman and Superman. Superman and Goku began laughing at the sight. Vegeta and Batman had their backs turned and were lost.  
"What are you laughing at Kakarot!" Vegeta bellowed "Behind, you" Goku gasped. Vegeta turned and looked incredulously at the chibis.  
"What are you brats doing!" "We're bein' superheroes!" Marron exclaimed. Batman had an indistinguishable look on his face.  
"Where did they get those?" he asked. Superman shrugged helplessly "They must have gone into our rooms" he said. Batman shook his head helplessly.  
"I'm not going to ask how they broke the codes, just tell them to put them back when they're done" he grumbled before walking out of the room. Vegeta sighed.  
"If they begin carrying on like that fool with the ridiculous hair when we get home, I'll be forced to kill them" Vegeta stated simply. Goku began his laughing fit anew.

Teal was looking at the controls with J'onn J'onzz, examining the various functions that could be performed.  
"It's amazing" she said "Such technology, there are so many functions. Some of them are nearly extinct in our time, and some are so advanced it's nearly ridiculous!" "Hmm" the Martian watched her as she looked them over. In the corner, Lois pouted slightly.  
"I wanted to look at the controls, and Batman told me if I wanted to look at the bridge, I had to do it from here!" she exclaimed. J'onn shook his head.  
"You have a camera and a reputation for…'going after the scoop.' She possesses neither, only a desire to learn" "Yeah, whatever" Lois pouted. He sighed. Humans, particularly females, could be very complex.  
"Okay, I wanna look at the other parts of the ship!" she said excitedly. Her stomach growled and she blushed. "After lunch"

Vegeta and Goku's stomachs growled simultaneously, the noise echoed all over the room. Goku gave the Son Family Grin™ "I guess it's lunch time" Goku said sheepishly. Vegeta merely nodded. Superman smiled.  
"I'll take you to the cafeteria. I guess now is when the cooking system will be really put to the test"

Raven and Piccolo did their best to ignore the chibis as they circled around the meditating pair in their parade. Suddenly, the entire room seemed to be filled with a rumbling sound. Raven opened one eye.  
"I suppose it must be feeding time at the zoo" she said "Then as good zookeepers, it would be our job to take them and ensure they're fed" Piccolo said "I never was much of a zookeeper" "To the lunchroom!" Goten said in as deep a voice as he could muster. Trunks nodded enthusiastically, and Goku zipped off at high speed. Marron giggled as the other two flew off before following.

M. Trunks broke off his explanation as his stomach growled. Krillin chuckled.  
"You go eat, I can finish" he said. Trunks nodded and headed toward where food would be served. Shortly after, the door opened and all those with Saiyan blood not already present piled in, followed by the Leaguers, Teen Titans, and YJ. He burst into laughter at the chibis' appearance as they rushed toward the food.  
"What happened to them?" "Marron raided my closet" Wonder Woman said "She's worse than you" she turned to Wonder Girl. She laughed.  
"Yeah, even I don't do that" "Well, it's about time for me to meet Eighteen" Robin said, heading out the door.  
"You got a handle on it?" Krillin asked "Yeah, I got it" Robin said. With a nod, the boy departed.  
"You're on time" Eighteen said as he entered "That's a good start" "I was almost early. Krillin and Trunks decided to quiz me to take up time. I'm so excited!" "Really…that's good" she stated "Are you sure there's no one else who wants to learn? I'd rather teach one class than eight" "I don't know, I think most of the others have a way to fly" he said thoughtfully "I think most of them would rather sit in on one of the classes on ki though!" he grinned "Krillin's a great teacher!" "So I've heard. Now, let's get started. Don't ask questions until the end, don't be afraid of looking stupid, and don't question what I tell you. Understood?" "Yes ma'am!" he mock saluted "And don't do that"

BM: That's the end! Please review! 


	8. Free for all brawl and three on three

BM: A tisket, a tasket, a brand new chapter basket! 

JJ: Okie dokey karaoke teriyaki sauce!

Oh, and T-H-E-W-R-I-T-E-R-190, I didn't forget him, he's just not DOING anything right now. He'll be in it eventually, don't worry.

BM: Alrighty then, the new chapter begins now

Disclaimer: Survey says, the likelihood of me owning DragonballZ is…Zero to forget about it!

Chapter 8 Free-For-All and Three on Three

Darkseid stared angrily at the distraught alien females in front of him. Frost and Frigid. He was beginning to regret ever laying eyes on them.  
"What's this I hear about new aliens?" Frigid asked "Some fools have landed on the planet recently. The women defeated the Furies, and the children defeated Brother Blood" he said simply. They seemed to freeze (no pun intended.  
"How could children defeat Brother Blood?" she asked "I'm not sure, but I intend to find out" he replied "You don't seem to understand the situation" Frost said "If they are who I think they are, we may have more than a mere situation on our hands. We may have an crisis" "What do you know?" he asked, his eyes narrowing menacingly "I believe we may be dealing with the ones who destroyed my son and husband" He growled.  
"You bring me such news now! Why did you not tell me before that they were here?" "We didn't know, and we're not certain now!" the queen snapped. He glared menacingly "You would do well to control yourself. Now, if they truly are who you believe them to be, you will tell us any weaknesses you know of that can be exploited and anything we can do to prepare ourselves for their attack" "I wouldn't know, I only fought them briefly" Frost said "The information may be gathered from our surviving warriors" "Then send them to be questioned" he growled before pushing his way passed them. He didn't feel like speaking to them any more. Anyway, he had a meeting to attend

If Apokolips was what hell looked like, the General was certainly one of its denizens. His given name had long since been forgotten in favor of calling him The General, one of the last of the dominators. He had a dream. His dream was to conquer the Earth, subjugate its people, and harvest the metagene to turn them into a vast army. The thought gave him chills. However, the very thing he planned to use had been fighting against him for years, causing him much more trouble than he dreamed. And now, he was lowered to working with others to accomplish his dreams. The things one had to go through to achieve ultimate and unquestioned domination. (In case you haven't guessed, if the dominators couldn't conquer, they'd destroy.  
At the moment, he was overseeing the mobilization of the troops. He finally decided to drop into the meeting for a moment and listen to any new developments, if there were any. There probably weren't. After all he'd seen, he'd had to change his label of the Earth, harmless, very little. It was now mostly harmless.

Superman was astonished. It seemed like only moments ago they were eating prodigious amounts of food, and now they were training like men possessed. He, of course, was also training, taking full advantage of their strength. Goku had happily agreed to his proposal, and he was now lifting an incredibly large set of weights. More than he had in a LONG time. Very few people could keep up with his strength, and now that they were here he was pushing himself to his limit. Bulma watched through the window of the gravity chamber in the base on the planet they were using. She shook her head. It was very interesting to watch. With a happy sigh, content that they were enjoying themselves, she quickly took off. She had her own training session to get to.

In the tower, Bulma quickly zipped through, heading for the training room. Inside one, she watched as Eighteen encouraged Robin in his flight lesson. He seemed to be just barely hovering above the ground. Marron had also joined in, as an exampled she assumed, and was greatly enjoying her role in helping Robin. It was more progress than most people had made on the first day, she observed lightly. She quickly flew passed that room and into another, where she found the rest of the female Z Senshi as well as Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman, and a very large woman she hadn't seen before. Bulma looked at her in shock for a split second. She was incredibly tall, very strong, and yet still had the supermodel body. She shook her head. The women of this planet were insane.  
"Hello" she said. They all turned to her.  
"Bulma!" Chi Chi exclaimed "Did you see! Eighteen is TEACHING!" Videl exclaimed. Bulma nodded.  
"I know!" she said "It's great!" "I guess Robin was persuasive" Punch stated. They nodded.  
"Probably. Still, I wonder what teaching methods she's using" Chi Chi said "Heh, I hope she doesn't take him and drop him off a building" Punch mused "I think I'd be tempted. It'd be fly or die. At least, I'd let him think that" she grinned "What?" the large woman's eyes widened "What kind of people are these!" she asked "The strong kind" Hawk Girl replied "Now, what will the rules of our battle be?" Chi Chi asked "Three against three, last team with a member standing wins?" Hawk Girl offered "Sure! I guess your team is obvious. Let's see…who wants to fight?" she asked "I do!" Videl shouted "Alright, how about Teal?" she asked. Videl grinned at Teal, elbowing her "Umm, I guess" the woman replied sheepishly "And then" "You!" Bulma exclaimed. Before she could object, Bulma turned.  
"Our team will be Chi Chi, Videl, and Teal" she said "Ooh, you're in for a treat" Wonder Woman said to the other woman "I've seen all three of them fight. Oh, and this is Big Barda" she said "Hi!" Chi Chi exclaimed. Barda nodded.  
"Hello" Videl said politely "Hey" Teal waved slightly "Alright then, this three on three match will now commence. Ready? Fight!"

Goten, Trunks, and Goku zipped around the circular cafeteria, avoiding the grasping hands of Superboy, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Wonder Girl, Impulse, and Kid Flash. Gohan, M. Trunks, Starfire, and Raven watched in amusement, and Starfire in slight fear.  
"Hey, why aren't you out there?" Gohan asked Starfire "Yeah, I thought you'd jump at the chance to play 'catch the chibi'" M. Trunks said. Starfire shook her head.  
"I am afraid they may be hurt" She said. Gohan and Trunks shrugged.  
"I doubt it, they're pretty strong" Gohan said. Trunks nodded. She shook her head.  
"Yes, but so am I" "Hey, look! Kid Flash almost has em" Gohan said. Starfire's attention snapped to the chibis "Oh, do be careful!" she called. Goten ran up the wall and across the ceiling then out the door, Superboy close behind.  
"Hey, let's go watch where they go!" Gohan said as the others followed Goten. Trunks nodded and Starfire agreed reluctantly. They followed the group as they ran into the training room, where the chibis began running around and leaving the ground briefly. Starfire watched as Goten flew up into the air, just out of Superboy's grasp, then suddenly turned back and fell into the middle of him in a flailing ball of fists. Superboy landed roughly, and Goten grinned mockingly.  
"Oh, it's like THAT is it?" Superboy asked. Goten merely giggled and flew off, Superboy following close behind. Goten fended off Superboy's blows and ran into Trunks. Trunks turned and gave a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a loss of breath as Goten's fist met his stomach and flew into the wall. Starfire gasped, but he quickly recovered and turned on both Goten and Superboy. And thus, it quickly turned into a free-for-all. Trunks hit Goku, Goku threw Cyborg, Cyborg chucked Beast Boy at Kid Flash, Kid Flash caught Impulse and Beast Boy in a tornado. Wonder Girl tossed Trunks. Gohan and M. Trunks grinned and joined the fray, followed by a Starfire whose goal was to help the chibis. Until they threw ki blasts at her. Then, she merely focused on toasting them with star bolts and eye beams. Raven sighed.  
"You should-" Suddenly a ki blast flew at her. She dodged and raised an eyebrow as a grinning Goten giggled at her and tossed another one. She blocked it and shook her head.  
"I'm not joining your, yah!" she ducked a Kamehameha, and then blocked a kick with her magic, using it to throw him into the wall, only to dodge a flying Goku. She sighed before mischievously picking him up and tossing him at Gohan. She knew there was no getting out of it now.

"He's doing it mama!" Marron exclaimed as Robin hovered several feet in the air.  
"Try not to go to high" she said "I don't want you to fall on your head" "Okay" he said in wonder as he looked down at them with a grin. Which turned questioning.  
"How do I move around?" he asked "Use your ki to move yourself, the same way you got into the air" she replied. Robin looked thoughtful, then focused. He slowly began to move. He grinned excitedly, and then his concentration faltered and he began to fall. He was quickly caught by the cape by Eighteen.  
"How'd you?" "Practice" she said, setting him down "Let's take a break, we'll pick up tomorrow after breakfast" "Alright then" "Go take a nap" she said "You're exhausted" "Alright" he said "Hey, do you think you could teach me the ki sensing thing? And how to throw ki?" "Maybe" she said doubtfully "Though, I'd ask Goku, he has good ki control. I'll teach you the ki sensing though" "Thanks!" he exclaimed "I just wanna do a few quick exercises before my nap" he headed. Towards the training room and she shrugged before heading to the cafeteria. Maybe she'd get in some training later. She sensed someone in there now anyway. Marron floated along beside her.  
Robin opened the door and saw an enormous brawl. He dodged a stray ki blast.  
"Okay" he turned around and walked out. On another day he might be inclined to find out what's going on, and maybe join in. Now, he just wanted a nap. He could exercise later.

Batman and Piccolo sat in the control room. Well, Batman sat, Piccolo floated a few feet off the ground in meditation. Batman carefully checked over the various different processes in the watchtower. He was getting unusual readings from the training rooms, but he assumed it was merely their guests training. Had he checked, he may have been shocked for nearly two seconds before his seen-it-all identity kicked in. But he didn't, he wasn't, and it didn't. He sighed. Normally he thrived on silence, but right now he was seriously tempted to initiate conversation. At least this guest seemed mellow, so he may get a conversation without five-sentences per second, extreme boasting, growling stomachs, or various inserted hints about marrying people.  
"So" he began "What exactly were you doing in the time stream?" he asked. There was silence, and he began to think Piccolo was in a trance. Then, the voice came to him.  
"It's a long story, do you have time to listen without asking questions?" "I've heard plenty of long stories, and I never ask questions until the end" Batman replied. Piccolo floated to the ground and opened his eyes, and Batman turned his chair to face him.  
"I'm going to use my telepathy to help tell the stories, don't be alarmed" he said simply. Batman nodded and closed his eyes, opening his mind. The pictures entered his head.  
"It started with a visit from a large robot"

"So" Flash leaned against the wall of the training room as he watched Yamcha sparring with Tien. Green Lantern floated boredly in the air while J'onn J'onnz merely stood and watched.  
"Man, I saw that coming a mile away!" Yamcha exclaimed. Tien growled in frustration as he easily blocked Yamcha's kick.  
"Maybe if you weren't looking so far ahead, you'd think of something new" Tien replied. They suddenly stopped, and Krillin sighed. Seventeen watched with little interest.  
"Man, we need someone new to spar with!" He said "Yeah, someone we haven't sparred with since we were teenagers" Yamcha agreed.  
"Hey! We'll spar with ya!" Flash exclaimed. Green Lantern fell from the sky in surprise, and Martian Manhunter looked at him indistinguishably.  
"Are you nuts! You know what they can do!" He yelled "Yeah, but not all of it" Flash replied "Besides, I'm bored!" "I believe if they restrain a portion of their power, it will be a fair match" J'onn said "I too am curious what they are capable of" "Well, we already hold back most of our power" Krillin said "A little more wouldn't hurt!" "Yeah, we'll fight you!" Yamcha exclaimed "Hey, there's one too many of us" Krillin said "I'll-" "I'll sit out!" Tien volunteered quickly "Okay then!" Yamcha agreed. Seventeen opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the start of the match.  
"Begin!"

Eighteen walked the halls with little interest in her surroundings. Marron, however, looked at each thing as if she'd never seen anything so interesting in the world. They walked passed the control room, and Eighteen saw Piccolo and Batman inside, Piccolo talking to Batman. She passed by without stopping. They quickly approached a training room and Eighteen walked in without looking. She heard the door shut behind her and looked around in mild interest. It was a massive, free for all brawl. A green star bolt shot straight toward her, and she dodged it easily.  
"Come, join us friend!" Starfire called gleefully.  
"I don't think so" Eighteen replied, turning to leave. She saw Marron pointing excitedly through the window and turned. A black haired blur. Suddenly, she was being thrown and hurtled straight into Gohan, whom she knocked out of the air to land in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor. With a growl, she blasted him off of her and flew straight at whoever had thrown her, a grinning Superboy. She grabbed him in a spinning toss and threw him back in the direction Gohan had landed, then turned to block a punch. She was in it now, and she knew it. And strangely, she enjoyed it.

BM: Well, that's all for that

JJ: Oh COME ON!

BM: In the next chapter, we'll finish off the three on threes, do a couple more things, and then move the story along

JJ: Booyaka!

BM: Alright, later!


	9. Early Earth Humans Are Dangerous

BM: WOW! It's been a WHILE!

JJ: Yeah, yeah, yeah, moving on

BM: Umm, about being gone digs in bag of excuses "You will meet an unfortunate end at the hands of neglected reviewers" Dang it! Who switched the bags! I sincerely apologize to my two faithful reviewers and anyone else who happens to be reading this story. And by the way, T-H-E-W-R-I-T-E-R-1-9-0, no, I like all the characters, it's just that sometimes I run out of things to do with them, sometimes I forget about them, and some characters are just a lot easier to write about, but thank you for reminding me about various glitches. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

JJ: Alright, disclaimer!

(Insert schnazzy disclaimer here)

Chapter 9 Early Earth Humans are Dangerous

Deep under the Capsule Corps. Compound, there is a large chamber. It is a chamber that very few people know about. It is a chamber that is normally quite empty, maintained by a squad of robots. It is a chamber only used in the largest of emergencies, when something is needed quite fast. One something fast is needed quite fast. That time was now.  
That chamber, also known as Space Hangar Four, was now buzzing with lights and activities. Various robots and the most elite of the C.C. scientists scurried around performing numerous tasks. Oolong, Yajirobe, and 24 stood in the middle of the buzz, attempting to organize the chaos somewhat, and nearby Dr. Briefs sat, sipping coffee, and going over a checklist.  
"Oolong? Have the refugee families been returned to their homes?" "Yeah Doc" Oolong replied as he rushed by, directing a scientist "24, have the families of those who were sent through time been given a comfortable place to wait and any information we may have?" "Yes doctor" the android replied "Yajirobe, how soon will the Tracker 2.0 be ready?" "Umm, Helen said it'd be ready within the hour" he replied "Good, good, oh, and how's operation hop-skip-jump going?" he asked "Almost finished" "Very good, very good, and the new armor?" "Done" "Excellent!" he nodded sagely. As he turned the page to a set of blueprints, he heard an enormous boom and saw a flash of light from behind him. The others present jumped at the intrusion into their workplace, but he merely set down his notepad, took another sip of coffee, and stood, cleaning his glasses.  
"It would seem we have a visitor"

Bulma's eyes darted around the training room at the three small matches making up the larger match.  
Videl easily dodged around the blows of the large mace, parrying with her own weapon when necessary. Hawkgirl moved in and out of the reach of the weapon quickly, striking out with her mace, then quickly moving back out. Both were very fast, Videl slightly faster than Hawkgirl, but Hawkgirl's considerably lighter weapon caused their speed to stalemate. Videl finally set her Kwan dao on the floor and moved in, easily passing the winged woman's defenses without her weight, and delivering a staggering blow to her stomach. With a growl, Hawkgirl discarded her mace and began to block a rain of punches and kicks. She attempted to deliver a blow, but it was easily blocked by Videl, who retaliated with a sweep. Hawkgirl quickly dodged the sweep, attempting a palm strike, but hitting only air. Videl took to the air, setting loose a ki blast, which was dodged by Hawkgirl who came in with a powerful punch to the jaw, sending her flying further into the air. The younger girl quickly recovered as she neared the wall and, planting her feet on said wall, propelled herself at Hawkgirl. She narrowly dodged and delivered a double-fisted blow to the small of Videl's back, sending her into the ground. Videl let out a cry as Hawkgirl came crashing down, narrowly dodging a bone-breaking kick. (bone-breaking for a normal person anyway). Videl's mind ran furiously at how she could gain an advantage. Finally formulating a plan, she flew directly at the winged warrior, aiming a punch. Hawkgirl prepared to dodge, but at the last moment Videl seemed to simply disappear. Hawkgirl looked around sharply until she detected movement out of the corner of her eyes. She quickly turned and used her wings to send a powerful gust of wind, slowing Videl slightly, then dodged and delivered a powerful blow to her back, sending her careening into the wall and unconsciousness.  
Bulma nodded to herself as Videl lost, slightly surprised but impressed as well. She turned her attention to the other two fights, noting that Hawkgirl could help them if she chose, but for the time-being she seemed content to watch and regain her strength.  
Chi Chi and Teal were in what could be called a double match. Chi Chi delivered a powerful blow to Wonder Woman's midsection, then ducked to avoid a retaliatory kick, allowing Teal to come in and grab the larger woman's leg and drag her into the air, spinning and throwing her into the ground. However, she was caught off guard by Barda, who took the moment to practically bulldoze the much smaller woman into the ground. Chi Chi attempted to take Barda off guard, but was occupied by a powerful heel drop from Wonder Woman. She narrowly dodged as Barda peeled a disoriented Teal off the ground and spun her around, throwing her into an unsuspecting Chi Chi. The two took a moment to regroup, then with a nod to each other took off again. Chi Chi took off into the air, just slightly above the ground, holding onto Teal's wrists, and threw her with astounding force right into the middle of Wonder Woman, using the same force to spin herself, sending herself flying at Barda, flying feet down into the large woman's stomach. Teal quickly began driving Wonder Woman back with a rain of kicks and punches, finally finding an opening and performing a spinning kick to knock Wonder Woman backward into the wall. She groggily recovered and narrowly dodged a foot, grabbing it and throwing the owner at Chi Chi. Chi Chi dodged, grabbing Teal and setting her down lightly, but the moment of distraction was enough for Barda to grab her and smash her into the ground as Teal stood. The only sign that Chi Chi was still conscious was her groan, and as Barda held her up to finish her, she momentarily forgot about the Saiyan on the battlefield. A large mistake. Most people believe that the flying kick is a rather impractical technique because it requires a running start. However, that is not always true. The kick Teal performed, for example, was executed from the standing position. It may be more difficult, but as Barda discovered before she got her lights kicked out, it can be done.  
Teal helped the younger woman up, who was able to stand shakily on her own, and the two faced a bedraggled Hawkgirl, who had stepped in to take Barda's place, and Wonder Woman. The four smiled slightly, and then simultaneously collapsed onto the floor. Bulma ran onto the field and checked each of them, then nodded to herself.  
"A tie"

Eighteen stood, slightly battered and bruised, but with a victorious smirk. Superboy lay at her feet, still slightly twitching but completely oblivious. All around her lay scattered bodies, the only signs of life being miscellaneous groans and other noises.  
"Have you had enough?" she asked "Only if you promise not to hurt me anymore" Beast Boy groaned from beneath Goku and M. Trunks.  
"Get me down!" Gohan shouted from where he was pinned to the ceiling by ki "Please" "I didn't put you there" she replied simply "Get down yourself" Raven chuckled slightly, wincing as her side protested, then looked down at herself. Cuts, scrapes, bruises, marks, torn clothing. But fun, very fun. Suddenly, Eighteen's eyes flew to the door, and she headed for the door, pausing to help Raven up.  
"Come on, we've got better things to do" she said. She opened the door to find a beaming Marron, and the three walked down the hall and around the corner just as a certain leaguer rounded the other corner.  
The door flew open, and those who were conscious looked to find Batman surveying the damage, raising an eyebrow at the demi-saiyan pinned to the ceiling. He walked calmly through the room and entered another door, then returned with mops, brooms, buckets, and towels.  
"You made the mess, you clean it up" he said, walking out. It was only after he left that groans of pain and annoyance could be heard.

Krillin dodged a volley of blows from the Flash, attempting to trip him up, but only managed to receive a surprisingly strong blow to the chin, sending him flying back several feet, but he was caught by the ankle and swung around thrown into Yamcha. Seventeen came from behind them and covered them allowing for a recovery. He avoided a beam from Green Lantern's ring and narrowly dodged an attack from Manhunter, throwing a ki blast in hopes of distracting Flash and ended up behind the three. He found Krillin zipping around drawing GL's fire and Manhunter stretching around in an attempt to grab Yamcha. He flew into the middle of the fray between the latter two, throwing a few ki blasts which would chase Flash around, and between the two managed to slightly tangle Martian Manhunter up, then came up behind Green Lantern and performed a stunning blow to the back of the neck. As the three recovered, the Z Senshi regrouped.  
"Man, they're tougher than I thought" Krillin muttered "What should we do?" Yamcha asked "Play it by ear" Seventeen said "Find a weakness, play off it, and try to get one of the other two of us to help you out" "Alright, let's go" Krillin dashed up to Flash, zipping around him a couple of times and then dashing off. Flash followed him, swatting at him with a couple of chops. The shorter man merely dodged and kept running. Green Lantern fired a long laser beam, nearly hitting Krillin's heel. He yelped and kept running as the blasts fell just behind him, finally running up on the wall and then up on the ceiling until he was right above Green Lantern, at which point he allowed himself to fall right on top of him, delivering a mighty kick to the head.  
Seventeen flew straight at the Flash while he was occupied watching Krillin and rammed him into the wall. The man shook his head as he stood, as if to clear it, then with a growl rammed back into him with amazing speed. Seventeen picked himself up off the floor in time to see Flash's foot knocking him into the wall. He then found the Flash running up the wall and straight at him. He yelped and flew away from the wall, but Flash merely began spinning and came at him like a tornado. This became a game of Cat and mouse, Flash playing the part of the cat, and Seventeen cursed as Flash followed him everywhere. His salvation came in the form of Yamcha, who had previously been occupied with Martian Manhunter, and a rather large spinning punch. Flash staggered and Seventeen managed a slide tackle, taking down the might speed demon.  
Martian Manhunter watched as his companions pulled themselves to their feet and then examined his opponents. They seemed to be the epitome of strength. He attempted to pry into their minds in search of a weakness, but was strangely unable to. He finally sighed and transformed into an enormous snake. Yamcha yelped as he wrapped him up in his coils and threw him against the wall with an audible thud. With a groan, the young fighter drew himself to his feet in time to be hit by a large hammer made of green light. While Green Lantern was occupied, Krillin attempted an encore of his previous feet, but met with a swirling red tornado and was slammed into the ceiling. Flash ran up to the ceiling to attempt a grab, but was rammed into by Seventeen, who in turn was hit by Martian Manhunter. When he attempted to retaliate, he phased through, however, and was met with a large, green, light fist.  
Krillin ran at top speed along with Flash, watching his opponent. He followed him everywhere, up walls, along the ceiling, down walls, around in circles.  
"Cat and Mouse is my game" Flash said "one of my favorites, give up" "Yeah right" "Okay, how about a new game, chicken" Flash said, turning around to run straight at him. Krillin grinned fiercely and ran straight at him at top speed. Suddenly, Flash waved, and he passed through him, a strange shocking sensation going through his whole body. His eyes widened as he saw the wall coming up close. And that was the last he saw of that battle. On the other side of the wall, Goku and Vegeta had just returned and were walking through the hall. Goku yelped, leaping onto the other side of Vegeta at the enormous bang and peered around him. Vegeta was laughing like a lunatic, and Goku blinked at the large, Krillin shaped impression in the wall.  
"Wow! That must be some battle!" Goku said with a whistle "Let's go watch" Vegeta said Yamcha veered to the right of the large, tentacle belonging to the creature Martian Manhunter had transformed into, attempting to tie it up with the other. It easily avoided that maneuver, however, and a large, suction cup grabbed him and slammed him several times into the ground. He growled and finally broke the hold, but kept hold of the tentacle and lifted it up, attempting to slam the entire creature into the wall. He was suddenly holding onto a regular arm, which grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him with incredible force into a rather large, green fist. And that was the last heard from Yamcha in that battle.  
Seventeen cursed as he attempted to penetrate the barrier formed around him by GL. The lantern smirked and closed the barrier in on him. Then, it exploded, hurtling Seventeen directly into a clothesline formed by GL's own arm. The former android stood shakily and fired a ki blast, but it was easily deflected. GL fired another ring blast at him, but he deflected it, leaving an opening for a follow up, which GL capitalized on, kicking him into the wall. And that was the end of the battle.  
"Wow, we actually won!" Flash exclaimed, panting heavily and nursing a large cut on his ankle. Martian Manhunter looked at the Z Senshi in fascination, then at his battered and bruised teammates, then noted his own bruises.  
"Barely" he replied "No kidding" GL muttered, rubbing his head and his lip "That Krillin has a kick like a mule" "Man, I hope Batman doesn't get mad at us for that dent" Flash said as GL liberated Krillin from the wall. The leaguer in question chose that moment to enter the room, his eyes widening slightly at the sight.  
"What's going on today!" he grumbled "You better clean up your mess" he warned before leaving the room. Flash sighed.  
"I knew it" he muttered. Goku and Vegeta came in at that point, and Goku moaned in disappointment.  
"Oh man! We missed it!" he whined "Be quiet Kakarot" Vegeta snapped "It's your fault, you HAD to get a snack!" "I was hungry, and YOU'RE the one who wanted to stop in and see what the boys were doing in the other training room!" "Yes, well how was I to know that we'd already missed THAT fight to!" Vegeta asked "There was another fight?" Flash asked "Yeah, it would seem that just about everyone on the station was in some sort of big brawl!" Goku said excitedly "I wish I could've been in it!" "A brawl!" Flash asked incredulously "Yes, the Tater Tots or Teeny whatevers were in it, and the baby judges or, what do they call themselves!" Vegeta snapped "Umm, Teen Titans and Young Justice?" Green Lantern supplied "Yes, them!" Goku nodded enthusiastically "And our sons, and I believe the Android" "Former android" Goku said in a sing-song voice "Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta growled "They were all in an enormous brawl" "And Eighteen WON!" Goku exclaimed "They made a real mess too! And Batman made them clean it up, but Eighteen and, umm, the scary dark girl had already left!" "Raven?" Flash asked "Yeah, her!" Goku nodded "I see" Martian Manhunter said simply "What about the others?" "I don't know yet" Goku said "But Piccolo's up in the control room, and Videl, Bulma, Chi Chi, Teal, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and another person are all in the same place" he said, closing his eyes "I wish I knew how he did that" Flash muttered "It would make things so much easier" "Who's the other person" "I dunno" He replied "But most of their energies are pretty weak, only Bulma's is still normal" "Hmm, they probably had a brawl as well" Vegeta muttered "Knowing our luck" "Why'd they have to go have all the fun without us!" Goku pouted

BM: Yeah, yeah, so we didn't get around to the aforementioned 'other stuff', but we finished the fights and stuff!

JJ: We'll move on next time, but some inspirational reviews and constructive criticism would be welcome! 


	10. The Calvary!

BM: YAY! A new fic! Hooray for the M-sama team! 

JJ: OOOOKAAAAAAAY!

BM: Umm, yeah, anyhow, a note to our loyal reviewers

From the desk of Blackmusashi:

I would like to send my sincere thanks for your heartfelt reviews. On the topic of the year vs. ear topic in chapter nine, brought up by T-H-E-W-R-I-T-E-R-1-9-0. No, that was indeed intended to be ear, expressing that they should do things as the situation demanded, and not have a set strategy. Go with the flow, if you will. And to Glowstickcandygurl. Thank you, here is what you asked for.

Mr. Blackmusashi

Disclaimer: I own Dragonball Z! Army of lawyers marches in Ahhh! digs in bag of excuses it's opposite day! lawyers leave

Chapter 10 The Calvary!

Goku and Vegeta walked in to find Bulma standing with a large grin on her face remembering the battle and the other women laying on the floor, all in one area.  
"Bulma! What happened!" Goku asked "Oh, there was a fight, and they tied" Bulma said "I wasn't in it" "I see" Vegeta grumbled "We DID miss all the fights Kakarot!" "Ah man!" Goku pouted again "Oh, don't worry, there'll be more fights" Bulma said, patting him on the back "Yeah" He grumbled "Everyone to bridge" came Martian Manhunter's voice over the speaker

"Hey, where's Trunks?" asked a raven-haired girl, leaping out of a large time capsule much like Mirai Trunks's.  
"Hmm, who might you be?" Dr. Briefs asked, leaning down to her eye level. She appeared to be the age of 12, with onyx colored eyes and hair down to her shoulders, and was wearing a typical Son-style gi, only with no school symbol to affiliate her. She was looking around, focusing.  
"Oh, I'm Pan!" she said with a big grin "Hmm, I don't believe I know a Pan" he said "Are you from Trunks' timeline? The one destroyed by androids?" "Yup! I'm looking for my little brother and sensei, where're they at?" she asked "Hmm, I'm not exactly sure, but I believe they're in the far future with Goku and the others" he said. At Goku's name, her eyes lit up.  
"Ooh! He's with my grandpa! No fair! I KNEW I should've gone with them in the first place!" she pouted.  
"Yes, your grandfather, your father, your mother, almost everyone. But we're not able to go there at the moment. But if you're willing to wait, we'll be going there soon" he said. She grinned.  
"Okay!"

"The reason we're all here" Superman began "Well, my attention span's shot, let's go Goten" Trunks stood to leave and Goten snickered, but sat down at one of Batman's glares, much to Superman's amusement. After a small chuckle, he began again.  
"We're here to decide what we should do as far as Apokolips goes" he said "Oh, you mean how should we kick their sorry butts!" Flash said. Goten and Trunks snickered, while Vegeta released a roaring laugh.  
"That's simple, we go in and blast the sorry lot" he said. The group began laughing, but Green Lantern looked thoughtful "Actually, that's not a bad idea" he said. He received several blank stares.  
"Yeah, but the counsel said that we'd need help" Wonder Woman said "Even WITH these guys here, we're going to need an extra boost" "Someone who's helped you out before" Bulma said. The group sat in silence for a moment.  
"I know! That one guy, the one from that one planet, with all the trees and the whole "High leader dude" deal" Flash said, waving his hands in the air "Flash, could you try not to say words like that around the kids?" GL asked "What words?" "The stupid ones!" "No, I'm serious! The guy, umm, what's his name" Flash took on a look of deep concentration "High Father!" "OH!" the whole Justice League was buzzing at the mention "You actually had a good idea" Hawk Girl congratulated. Flash looked very pleased.  
"Who's High Father?" Chi Chi asked "He's the leader of a planet called New Genesis, a planet a lot like Earth. It's near Apokolips, and the two planets are mortal enemies. They have all kinds of really strong fighters and they've helped us out a time or two" Martian Manhunter said "Cool!" Goten said excitedly "And you wanted to leave" he nudged Trunks. Trunks snorted "I've heard more interesting things" he lied. Marron snickered "Anyway, we should contact them immediately "Alright, now that we've gotten that straightened out, how should we approach this" "I still think Vegeta's idea for a head-on assault is best" GL said. Agreement chorused from the Saiyans, Flash, Wonder Woman, Big Barda, and Hawk Girl. The others seemed contemplative.  
"Come on, we've got the element of surprise AND a whole bunch of super powered people, a few with super powered minds along with it!" Flash said "We've got a big edge" "I suppose if we hit hard and fast, we should knock out their number advantage" Bulma said thoughtfully "I guess" Superman sighed "I suppose for once hitting head-on will be best" "What about the kids?" Chi Chi asked "My Gohan has been in enough near-death experiences, I don't want Goten in the middle of it all" "MOM!" "No Goten, you're staying here" "But who'll watch them?" Flash asked "I will!" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully. The Titans blinked, and the Chibis paled.  
"Umm, who'll watch her?" Beast Boy asked "I guess I will" Flash said, pointing to his bandaged ankles "Don't wanna get myself in trouble or something" "Alright, now that that's settled, there's just one more thing" Gohan said, looking sympathetically at his pouting younger brother and son "How are we going to get there, I mean, there's no way we'll all fit in th…" he trailed off as a shadow eclipsed the whole room. The chibis were at the window, pointing excitedly at a spaceship the size of a planetoid coming from a wormhole between the sun and the Earth. Bulma smirked.  
"I'd say my dad just answered that question" she said, pointing to the CC logo on the side of the spaceship

BM: Yeah, yeah, I know, REALLY short after such a long time, but I thought that was just the PERFECT place to end it, and so, well, you got a minichapter! HOORAY! Anyhoo, R&R please!


	11. Planning and a speedy departure

BM: Hello all! I have returned 

JJ: With a chapter, one that should be longer than the last

BM: In regard to the shortness of the last one, the typist was TIRED, and it was a good place to leave off, so I decided to leave it there.

JJ: Umm, okay, sure, whatever

Disclaimer: Own Dragonball Z, I do not, own DC Comics I do not. Own Punch I do, own Teal I do.

Chapter 11 Planning

Screams of sirens filled the air of the watchtower. Not surprisingly, lights flashed signaling incoming messages from Earth and the visitors from the past looked around in amazement as the JL flew into motion.  
"How do you turn this thing off?" Flash asked, quickly pressing several buttons. With a sigh, Hawkgirl pressed a large blue button, and the alarms all ceased. He stuck his tongue out at her as she rolled her eyes and left.  
"What was that?" Teal asked "That giant spaceship set off the proximity alarms" Wonder Woman said "Hey, there are a few concerned citizens wondering what's going on, their proximity alarms were going crazy. What should I tell them?" GL asked. The group looked thoughtful.  
"Well, umm, tell them not to worry, it was just a spaceship" Bulma said "Yeah, a spaceship big enough to cause a partial solar eclipse" Superman said, watching the news. A communication monitor Flash was watching with a picture of a man with a picture of a hawk on his chest flashed and Dr. Briefs appeared.  
"Hello" he said "My name is Dr. Briefs. I would like"  
"Dad!" Bulma exclaimed. His eyes lit up.  
"Oh! Bulma! Are you alright dear"  
"Yes Dad"  
"Hey, you got docking abilities with that big tub?" Flash asked.  
"Of course"  
"Alright then, see you in a few"

Dr. Briefs exited his ship and was glomped by a certain purple-haired chibi.  
"Grandpa!" the older man chuckled as he returned the chibi's embrace "Daddy!" Pan ran off the ship and attached herself to a surprised Gohan. He began stuttering as the girl began talking at ultra-fast speeds.  
"Umm, well, uh"  
"Dad!" everyone in the room yelled "Sis!" M. Goku exclaimed "Sis"  
"Gohan, man, what"  
"Long story involving time travel, alternate timelines, and/or alternate dimensions" Bulma said "Umm, okay then, when you write a book about your long stories and they make into a movie, I'll be sure to go see it" Flash said. The group laughed "Bulma" 24 said "How soon will we be ready to depart"  
"Umm, not for a while 24" she replied "There's a lot of stuff going on, a big battle, and…there's a lot to do"  
"I see, hmm"  
"Actually though, we should be prepared to depart for a far-away world soon"  
"World? Hmm, perhaps you should tell us what's happening" Dr. Briefs said "Sure thing" Bulma said

"So, that's what's happening" Bulma said "We'll need to use that, umm, what did you call it"  
"Transdimensional high speed time-space fortress" Dr. Briefs said, taking a sip of his coffee, a grim expression on his face "Judging from this space chart" Hawk Girl said "and the estimated speed of the behemoth ship out there, it should take around three days to arrive at Apokolips. How soon can it be prepped to leave"  
"Quite soon, how soon will you be prepared"  
"It should take around two days to make all our preparations" Batman said. The group sat in silence for a moment. Pan was looking in confusion at M. Trunks.  
"Sensei" She said in a questioning tone "Did you shrink"  
The group broke into laughter

On Apokolips, Darkseid was meeting with what would be considered his joint chiefs of staff.  
"Final preparations for our Earth departure are nearly complete"  
"Not good enough, we need to be ready now" Darkseid said coolly "What about the ki cloaks for the ships?" came a cold voice. Darkseid glared at Frost for interrupting his meeting.  
"Umm, uh, the technology is very advanced, and, we are having trouble adapting it to merge with ours, and"  
"I want it installed by the end of the day" Darkseid said, regaining his cool "I'll be certain to check personally"  
"Yes sir" The poor scientist gulped "Without that technology, our plan will fail" Frigid added matter-of-factly "Be certain it is installed correctly"  
"It will be"  
"When is the earliest we will be able to leave" Darkseid asked "Two days"  
"Tomorrow"  
"Umm"  
"Tomorrow"  
"Tomorrow, sir"  
"Excellent"

John Stewart was sleeping soundly when his ring suddenly activated.  
"John Stewart, awaken" came a voice. He drowsily rolled over.  
"Later, Flash" he muttered. From his ring projected the image of a face, one of the immortals.  
"AWAKEN JOHN STEWART"  
"Yah!" John sat bolt upright in bed "Warn the others, the battle draws nigh"

The chibis woke from a dead sleep, their eyes widening as a blaring alarm and lights swooped throughout the room. They scrambled from their beds and ran into the halls, running into various other members of the Z Senshi, as well as the Titans and Young Justice. Superboy looked around with wild eyes.  
"What's going on"  
"This is an emergency, report to the bridge at once" Martian Manhunter's voice blared over the sirens and lights. The group made their way to the bridge where they found Dr. Briefs and Bulma hurriedly scrambling around, Batman working furiously on a computer.  
"What's going on?" Tien asked "This is horrible! One of the Immortals gave John a call. Darkseid's planning to attack"  
"Duh! That's why we're attacking him" Krillin said "He's attacking tomorrow" Bulma deadpanned. There was a collective gasp.  
"This…is bad"  
"It gets worse. The moment he's ready to attack, he'll be here, due to the wonderful technology known as the boom tube" Hawkgirl said "He's already got us outnumbered, if we lose the element of surprise AND have to fight him on the grounds he chooses, in this case Earth, we'll lose"  
"But, what can we do"  
"I don't know. Even if we left right this minute, he'd hit Earth while we were gone" Wonder Woman replied "And it'll take us at least two days to gather supplies" Superman added "What if we didn't need supplies?" Bulma asked "Wha"  
"Goku, how far can you go with IT?" she asked. Goku blinked.  
"Umm…pretty far"  
"Like, to Apokolips far"  
"Bulma"  
"Goku, we have no other choice"  
"But, I've never gone that far with so many people"  
"I'll help" came King Kai's voice "You can do it Goku, I'll help ya out. Just get everyone who's going to touch"  
"Right, but, should we leave NOW"  
"We have to. Darkseid could show up any minute" Superman replied, not sure of what was happening, but hoping it would work "Right then"  
"Hold on, we can't just all leave. What if someone shows up here"  
"Goten, Trunks, Pan, Marron. You three stay here"  
"WHAT!" the chibis shrieked "We wanna go!" Goten whined "You guys have the job of defending the home front, it's an honor" Bulma said, bending down to their level. Vegeta snorted, and she kicked his shin.  
"But, we can't leave them here ALONE to face down anyone who shows up! Plus, they're kids!" Flash exclaimed "Someone should stay with them"  
"I will!" Starfire quickly volunteered, earning looks of horror from the chibis "Someone less dangerous to them than all of Apokolips showing up at our front door" Flash added.  
"Thanks for volunteering!" GL said, patting his shoulder "WHAT"  
"We'll stay too, just in case" Superboy said, the other members of Young Justice nodding. Dr. Briefs, 24, Oolong, and yajirobe also offered to stay.  
"Right then, let's take Apokolips!" Bulma shouted, punching a fist in the air. The group touched shoulders or joined hands, and Goku focused. He felt King Kai contacting him, helping him focus on the desolate planet.  
"Here we go!" he yelled as they disappeared. Flash blinked.  
"What the heck"  
"That used to be something I didn't see every day. But then Goku started coming over to spar with Vegeta" Dr. Briefs said simply. Superboy shrugged.  
"I've seen kids who come up to about my elbow beat Impulse in a race. I thought I couldn't be phased anymore, but I think I just lost what was left of my sanity"  
"What-was-that!" Impulse shouted "Thatwassocooldoyouthinkhe'dteachmethat?I'dlovetolearntodothat"  
"You are one seriously weird kid" Flash muttered "Well kiddos, what shall we do"  
"Make sure everything's safe in case someone attacks" Wonder Girl offered "Like that'll happen"  
"Like I said, just in case"

BM: Well, that's the end of that one, hope you like it, sorry it took sooooooooooooooooo long

JJ: Please review


	12. Invasion!

BM: Tada! Brand new chappie! 

JJ: Get on with it!

BM: Rowr! receives glare ahem, anyway, onward! By the way, not that you'd have noticed most likely, but this story most likely won't be updated for a while since we'll be on Vacation! Just a note to my loyal fans

Disclaimer: I-d-o-n-'-t-o-w-n-D-B-Z-o-r-D-C-C-O-M-I-C-S

Chapter 12 Invasion!

The Z Senshi appeared on a hill overlooking what appeared to be an army camp. Darkseid's sprawling army scrambled about like ants, mobilizing for the coming invasion. They immediately laid on the ground.  
"Look at em" GL said "There's so many"  
"The generals don't seem to be slouches in terms of power" Chi Chi said with her eyes closed "Nothing we can't handle, but this certainly won't be a cakewalk"  
"I believe it would prudent to split into groups" Martian Manhunter said, eyeing Chi Chi warily after her comment "One group will go straight through to the commanders, so they will be fresh and at full strength when they reach them. The rest will take care of the grunts and ensure the battle with the commanders will be uninterrupted"  
"Sounds like an idea" GL said, stroking his chin thoughtfully "It seems like the commanders are all in one place. It might be a good idea to split them up a bit, so there are no surprises" Bulma added. The group nodded.  
"With the number of commanders, it would probably be a good idea to send"  
"I can handle all of the commanders on my own!" Vegeta snapped. Chi Chi rolled her eyes "Yes, Vegeta, so you say"  
"We will help take on the outside forces" Came a voice. An older man with white hair, a beard, and a staff in his hand floated down in front of them, dropping low to the ground. With him were several warriors.  
"High Father, good to see you" Superman exclaimed. High Father nodded to the Man of Steel.  
"We were contacted and told you may need assistance. We did not expect you to mount your attack so soon"  
"As you can see, if we hadn't, they would have beaten us to it" Batman replied. The man nodded sagely.  
"We are at your disposal" he replied, pointing to his warriors. Superman spotted someone.  
"We'd like to take your two best warriors with us" Superman said "To take on Darkseid and his generals. The rest can take care of the grunts with them"  
"Then you will want Orion and Lightray" High Father pointed to two younger warriors. Superman grinned "My thoughts exactly"  
"Then we will send Superman, Martian Manhunter, Goku, Vegeta, Lightray, and Orion" Bulma said "The rest of us'll make sure you're not disturbed"  
"What about me!" a large flying motorcycle came flying into view, stopping a few inches from Bulma. Her eyes widened and she dove, quickly shoving Lobo to the ground and knocking his motorcycle out of sight. The indignant alien roared at her, but she quickly covered his mouth.  
"Haven't you ever heard of the element of surprise?" she hissed. He pulled her hand off his mouth.  
"I surprised you guys, didn't I?" he asked. Vegeta stood and marched over to Lobo, picking him up by his collar.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, deadly quiet "Chill out shortie, I'm on your side" he said, causing Vegeta to fume. Goku quickly rescued Lobo by knocking both back to the ground, dropping down between them.  
"What are we gonna do with him?" GL asked. Superman looked around, then pointed with a grin. A large force was circling the perimeter, and would soon be on top of them.  
"There" he said. GL smirked.  
"Hey Lobo" GL called. The pale alien who had been laughing quietly at a fuming Vegeta for some reason or other turned.  
"Yeah, what"  
"You wanna help"  
"No, I'm just here for the food" Lobo said sarcastically "See that big group over there?" Superman pointed at the large force. Lobo followed his fingers.  
"Yeah, what about it"  
"They're all yours" he replied. Lobo's eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas.  
"Really? All mine?" Lobo asked "Knock yourself out. Just keep it quiet. Element of surprise, remember"  
"Sure, sure. Man, The Main Man has to help ya'll out more often" he said, winking and giving them a thumb's up before taking off towards the troop. Rolling his shoulder, he disappeared around the corner, and they heard muffled cries of surprise and the smacking of flesh.  
Vegeta snorted. "Baka" he muttered.

Darkseid sat back contentedly as he listened to the preparations that were occurring.  
"This is taking too long" Frost muttered. Something on the edge of her senses was tingling, and it was rather irritating.  
"It's not as if they're gonna show up before we can take off" an irritating man in a hunter's garb said, his feet kicked up on the table "We got plenty of time"  
"You don't know the Saiyans like we do" Frigid replied "Even so, they ain't got a method of space travel that can beat our boom tubes. Even if they WERE on the way, we'd just show up on Earth and our job would be even easier" he replied "Not that they have any idea we're coming. Our plan is perfect"  
"Steppenwolf, you and your pride seem to be having a moment, would you like us to step out of the room so you can be alone with it?" Granny Goodness said dryly, eliciting a slight chuckle from the room "Still though, Steppenwolf is correct. While it would be best to leave as soon as possible, there is no reason to hurry" a yellow man in a purple suit said. Frost looked in frustration at the man she had heard referred to as Mongul.  
"You truly don't believe our plan is in any danger" she said simply. He shook his head.  
"Why would it be"  
"Because our foes are not fools" Darkseid said simply "Though I too believe our plan is not CURRENTLY in any danger, at any moment it could be discovered by the foolish Immortals, or some other idiot who believes it could be stopped"  
"L-lord Darkseid!" Came a shout from outside the tent. Darkseid growled at the disturbance, vowing to dispatch whoever was shouting as he made his way to the door. Something blinked in Frost's mind, and she went to call out, but was suddenly paralyzed as her senses were overwhelmed. Darkseid stepped outside and above his head saw something streaking through the sky. He looked up and then behind him to find the tent gone, completely blown away, and above him six figures. The figures dropped directly in the middle and shot out in different directions, scattering the commanders. As a fist landed directly on his jaw, he heard "Kamehameha" and a bright light spread throughout his mobilizing troops. He growled.

Flash sat bolt upright from where he was napping on the couch, the pizza box on his stomach flying into the wall with the force of his awakening. Impulse was rushing throughout the room, rambling about alarms going off and ice cream and whatever else shot through his mind. Flash shook his head, not even attempting to ask the boy about the alarm, and instead went to the control room. Donna was rushing about the room, typing furiously into various consoles. Dr. Briefs was staring at a monitor, sipping on a cup of coffee. Superboy burst into the room at that moment. Goku, Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Marron flitted into the room, looking about frantically. Starfire followed.  
"What's going on!" they all asked at once. Yajirobe, from the corner, snorted.  
"That's the question of the hour" he said. Android 24 turned to them.  
"The perimeter alarms have been triggered, but we are unsure what triggered them as of yet" he said. Flash snorted.  
"Probably some stupid stray"  
"There it is!" Donna said triumphantly. A rather large fleet of ships was descending upon the Earth. Flash's eyes bulged.  
"What the"  
"I KNEW turning on the alarms would come in handy" the girl said, sticking her tongue out at Flash. Impulse raced around the room, having entered sometime after Starfire.  
"Wow, that's a lot of ships, do you think they're gonna attack? Are we gonna get to fight! Do you think we can handle that many aliens! What race do you think they are! Do you think Darkseid sent them"  
"Sit down Kid before you blow a gasket" Flash said, taking his own advice and sitting down.  
"Those are very good questions" Starfire said "Unfortunately, we do not seem to have very many answers"  
"Attention Watchtower" a rather grotesque, insect-like face appeared on the screen "You would be well advised not to attempt to resist, should you choose to ignore this advice, we will be forced to take action. We are of the Spider Guild, and have little patience with resistance"  
"Oh, wonderful" Flash said "We hereby claim the Earth in the name of the Alien Alliance and demand that you and all other superheroes surrender at once"  
"Yeah, that's gonna happen ugly!" Trunks said, floating up next to Flash, who had barely opened his mouth to speak "Bring it on! We can take whatever you got, and we'll send it back to you tenfold!" he shouted. Flash waved frantically and tackled the boy to the floor. Goten giggled.  
"Well, umm, I guess I'll see you on Earth. Try to put up a good fight, okay?" he said, hitting the cut stream button.  
"Are you guys NUTS!" both Superboy and Flash shouted. Donna sighed.  
"Great, now we've gotta put up with a PO'd Spider Guild"  
"We may want to put up the shields" Dr. Briefs observed "They seem to be charging plasma cannons"  
"What!" Starfire charged over to the panel, scooping a still amused Goten out of the way and slapping the shield button. The shields quickly charged as Dr. Briefs hit a button on his remote to put up shields on his ship as well. There was a light rocking as the cannons bounced harmlessly off the hull.  
"You got any weapons off this thing?" Trunks asked, floating out of Flash's grasp to look at the panel.  
"DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING!" Flash shouted.  
"There ARE some weapons" Donna replied "I have some as well" Dr. Briefs replied "Then lets fire everything we have! We'll deal with them on OUR turf!" Pan exclaimed happily "Yeah!" Marron pumped a fist in the air "I can hardly wait!" Goku said, rubbing his hands together.  
"24, please fire the high energy laser gatling cannons" Dr. Briefs said. 24's eyes lit up with an unnatural glow "Superboy, fire the smart missiles. Donna, let's give them an EMP cannon" Flash said. The two nodded, each hitting buttons on nearby consoles. All three weapons fired simultaneously, striking the entire fleet and sending them crashing down to Earth.  
"Activate the gravity distorters, let's put them someplace unpopulated" Flash commanded. Donna nodded, and a strange glow emitted from the tower. The ships landed in the Canadian wilderness.  
"You make a pretty good commander. Planning on taking over for Alfred?" Superboy joked "What, and put up with all those bats and the resident grump? No, thank you. I like my job just fine" he said "Well, let's go get em" Goten said impatiently "Wait" Starfire said "You must be careful when dealing with these people. They are not ordinary adversaries. They are the Spider Guild"  
"What's so great about the spider guild?" Goku asked impatiently "There is nothing in my memory banks of such a race" 24 said simply "DUH! They weren't around in our time!" Pan said "The spider guild is a horrible race of mercenaries. They send out armies to destroy the races of planets and claim the planets as their own. These genocidal colonizers have destroyed countless cultures and entire races in their conquests. They have been hired by the alliance in hopes of doing the same to Earth"  
"That's not better than what Frieza was doing!" Trunks shouted as they entered a javelin, unconsciously being led by a silently fuming Superboy. Superboy had had his own run ins with the alliance.  
"Also part of the alliance are the Dominators and the Psions. The Dominators attacked and took over my entire planet and held it captive for many years. The Dominators nearly destroyed my entire race in their experiments" she said sadly. A growl emitted from Goten.  
"That's AWFUL!" he said, slinging his arms around the girl. Despite being a year older, Goten was still Goten. The Tamaranian held tightly to the chibi. Goku and Pan joined the group hug. Trunks growled.  
"They'll pay" he said, deadly quiet. Starfire noticed his hair flicker gold. She blinked, but his hair was the usual lavender. Was she seeing things?  
"Now's your chance" Donna said, landing the ship. The chibi's dashed out of the ship, the others following at a slightly slower pace, dreading the battle ahead.  
"Hey, these guys have some really tough armor" Trunks grunted.  
"Yeah, I forgot to mention that" Superboy replied, flying in.  
"So what do you do?" he asked "Well, I normally just hit it till it breaks" Superboy replied, grinning slightly.  
"I have a better idea" Marron said, holding out a hand "Move"  
"Yes Ma'am" Trunks replied, floating out of the way. She fired a very narrow blast of ki, with a somewhat corkscrewed shape (think Special beam cannon, but skinnier). It easily pierced the armor, catching Superboy off guard.  
"Heh" he said, grabbing the armor firmly and ripping it off. The helmet the insectoid creature was wearing also fell off. Trunks recoiled in disgust.  
"Ewwwwwwwwwww" he said. The creature was yellow and black, somewhat like wasp, with large pincers on its face between which were rows of razor sharp teeth. It screeched, a ki burn on its chest.  
"YAH!" Marron fired another blast, this one considerably larger, throwing it backwards and into a mountain which proceeded to topple on top of it. Goku giggled and Goten looked confused.  
"Why'd you do that?" he asked "I panicked, so sue me" she replied, shrugging.  
"So, do you wanna fire a few more of those?" Donna asked "I wanna, I wanna!" Goku said, charging a blast. Marron giggled, charging one as well. The rest of the chibis followed their example, and soon the entire group of "bugs" was armorless.  
"And now!" Trunks floated high above them "BANZAI!" and dove directly into the middle of them.  
"Yeehaw!" Pan, who was standing in the middle of the group, shot straight into the ranks. Marron giggled and floated high, firing off several ki blasts. Goten was spinning around, his fists smacking a bug on every revolution. Goku was merrily barreling his way through. Before long, however, the bugs had shown fighting prowess and pushed them back the middle. Trunks growled.  
"Alright guys, let's kick it up a notch" he said.  
"Alright" Goten replied. Pan and Goku merely nodded. Starfire watched worriedly.  
"What do they mean by that?" Donna asked. Superboy shrugged. Impulse watched eagerly.  
"Maybe they have a gigantic five person energy blast that'll blow em all to smithereens!" he shouted "I have an idea I know" Starfire said. They looked at her questioningly until Marron floated over to them.  
"You might wanna move back further" she said, passing them. The others followed her without question.  
"Let's go to level two!" Trunks said "Hooray!" Goten shouted. With a yell, the dust around them picked up, rocks lifted into the air, and energy crackled around the four. Their eyes went turquoise, and their hair lifted into spiky gold locks. Their shouting grew louder as the entire ground shook, the air crackling with raw energy. The bugs were blown backwards and thrown into each other. With a final yell, the transformation was complete.  
"Now let's have some fun" Goku said, lightning shooting around his body before diving into the bugs. The four followed his example. Marron rejoined the battle as well. Superboy sighed.  
"In what way are WE supposed to be protecting THEM?" he asked Starfire. The girl merely ignored him and flew into the battle.  
"I suppose we are not, but we can at least help them" she replied. Impulse zipped off, Superboy following, and Donna stood for a moment.  
"If these are the kids, what are the ADULTS like?" she asked before running after them to join the battle.

The adults in question were actively fighting against thousands of Darkseid's parademons, and two adult saiyans were in battle against Darkseid himself as well as two ice jins, a hunter, a self proclaimed battle god, and an ape-like man. Goku and Vegeta being said Saiyans, of course, and were battling along with Martian Manhunter, Superman, Lightray, and Orion.  
The rest of the Justice League and Z Senshi were battling the hordes of parademons and, despite the superior number of demons, were winning. Wonder Woman didn't doubt they would though. Not after what she had seen.

Flashback

The Z Senshi looked down on the battlefield with focused expressions.  
"So, how are we gonna do this?" Krillin asked. Seventeen snorted.  
"Well, since we're being led by Goku and Vegeta, I'd imagine it'll be the same as always. Power up as much as you can and blow them all to H.F.I.L"  
"H.F.I.L?" Wonder Woman asked "Home for Infinite Losers. I wouldn't ask more, just know that you probably call it Hell" Bulma replied with a light shrug "Anyway, that DOES sound like a good plan"  
"Good to know you see it my way" Vegeta smirked. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
"Puh-lease" she said "Anway, let's get this over with"  
"Right" came the joint reply of the Z Senshi. Martian Manhunter's eyes widened.  
"We may want to step back" he said, retreating several yards. The others followed.  
"What is it, what's happening?" Superman asked "Watch" he replied. The heard a growing, buzzing cry rising from the Z Senshi, and he turned to watch with wide eyes as the planet beneath them seemed to respond to their power. The wind picked up, the earth shook, rocks rose in the air. With a shout and a burst of light, they transformed. The assorted group of Super Nameks, Super Chikyu-jins, and Super Saiyans was an impressive sight.  
"W-what IS that!" Hawkgirl asked "Raw, primal energy in its purest form. I never believed I would ever see it. Martian scientists speculated that, should it be channeled and controlled, it would be capable of accomplishing any task, defeating any foe, powering any machine. It could even destroy the universe in a great enough amount" Martian Manhunter replied "So, it's dangerous?" Wonder Woman asked "Under normal circumstances, I would say absolutely. However, in this situation, we shall have to see"  
"So do you think these guys can beat Darkseid?" GL asked "Without a shadow of a doubt"

BM: There ya go ya'll,an extrie long chapter

JJ: Quite talkin like dat, you get me?

BM: Only if ya quit talkin like some city slicker

JJ: Oh brutha, I's stuck wit some hick

BM: COWBOY! COWBOY!

JJ: Be sure you review or we's gonna have to have a chat, know what I'm sayin?


	13. Bugs and Sabotage

BM: We're BACK from our Vacation! Ha ha! Hooray!

JJ: With a new chapter to boot!

BM: So, without further ado, our AUTHOR'S NOTE ends, and the DISCLAIMER begins

Disclaimer: Umm, if I owned DBZ, Goku would have remained dead. No offense intended. Oh, and Pan would not have changed into a spoiled brat in GT, and JJ aims a ki blast right, okay, story!

Chapter 13

"Umm, hey, Bats?" Flash was speaking through a communicator to Batman "What is it Flash, I hope it's important"  
"Yeah, well, Earth has kinda been attacked by the Spider Guild, but don't panic, everything is under control"  
"What do you mean 'under control'?" Batman asked, his eyes narrowed "And if you're talking to me, who's watching the kids"  
"Umm, well, actually, it's more like the chibis are watching us" Flash replied "They're like little powerhouses, and they're taking down the spider guild and there's running and screaming and lights and blasts and explosions and "YEEHAW"  
"Let me guess, they're glowing gold, their hair is gold, lightning is crackling around them, and their eyes turned turquoise"  
Flash looked at the nearest chibi from where he stood, Pan, as she let out a Xena-like cry, chasing a bug. It let out a frightened screech before it was crushed.  
"That was a whole new level of creepiness, how did you do that?" he asked Batman "Just a guess" he replied

"Apparently, the kids can do that too" he said to Robin, who was currently crouched next to him in the hangar.  
"What, the whole-whoa, I'm surprised we EVER caught them if they could do that"  
"They were obviously holding back, the didn't feel threatened" Batman replied "These are powerful allies, we should be thankful"  
"Don't worry, I am. Now how are we gonna do this"  
"Carefully" Batman stole from behind the box and slapped a cohesive bomb onto the hull of one of the ships, setting it before moving to the next one. Robin, wary of the guards by the door, quickly copied his mentor's work, moving the opposite direction. Before long, they were done. The two quickly left the hangar, dodging the Ice-jin guards, and moved far away. Batman pressed a button on his utility belt, and a timer started.  
"They won't be getting away" he said "We should rejoin the others"

Trunks smashed the skull of the last insect. The chibis were covered in bug guts but victorious. Starfire, equally covered in guts, grinned cheerfully.  
"It is finished!" she said, clapping her hands. Then, there was a loud roar. From a spaceship mostly in-tact, a rather large insect in full armor with enormous wings and pincers charged them. The chibis recoiled, flying high into the air, M. Goku carrying a squirming and squealing impulse. The others followed, carrying Flash.  
"What the hang! A queen! HERE!" Flash shouted.  
"Is that what that is? I was gonna call it Oogly!" Goten said "Watch out, it's coming for us!" Wonder Girl shouted. They all scattered in separate directions, allowing the bug to fly through the middle of them. It stopped as if on a dime and turned to chase Starfire. She shrieked, firing star bolts. It easily dodged them. Trunks rammed in and Marron fired her corkscrew beam. It bounced harmlessly off the armor.  
"How do you fight something like that?" Pan shouted "You hit it till it breaks" Wonder Girl replied. She and Superboy set flash down and then charged it. It easily batted her aside.  
"I thought the queen of insects generally needed protected" Trunks said "Not this one. The queens of the spider guild are frighteningly powerful. The king is even stronger" Wondergirl gasped out.  
"Great" he said "I have an idea" Marron said "I need time, I'm not so good at this"  
"Uh, sure, what is it?" Goten asked. She frowned at him.  
"It's a surprise, silly, now go! And no peeking"  
"Sure" he smiled lopsidedly. Trunks blanched.  
"Whatever" he said, ignoring their goofiness. He charged in and the other chibis joined him, Starfire and Superboy close behind. They mercilessly dodged the queen's attacks, beating her back. She ignored the missing chibi, focusing on those in front of her. Marron sighed and held her hand above her, charging the energy needed, just the way her father showed her. It was easier than she remembered.  
'Just a little longer' she thought Goten dodged being chopped in half by its pinchers and sat on top of them, waving. It attempted to chop him and he vanished, appearing behind it.  
"I-T" Trunks shouted "Great"  
"Hey ugly!" Pan shouted. The queen lashed out at her. She vanished and reappeared.  
"Are you sure you're a queen? You're kinda ugly. Maybe you're a king in disguise" she said, using I-T again.  
"Ha ha!" Goku shouted, disappearing and reappearing again to avoid a claw "Good one"  
"No fair! I wanna do it too!" Trunks shouted, dodging the hard way "What are they doing?" Starfire asked "Instant transmission" Trunks grumbled. Superboy and Wonder Girl stared in confusion before once again dodging the queen's claws. It roared in frustration. Then the cry came.  
"Everybody SCATTER!" Marron shouted. They all instantly obeyed, leaving the queen in confusion. They looked in time to hear her cry.  
"Destructo Disc!" The blade of energy flew with astounding speed and sliced through the armor like paper, cutting her in half in the process. The queen fell to the ground and the chibis cheered.  
"Woo hoo! We did it" Trunks shouted "That was amazing!" Pan, Goku, and Goten all exclaimed, glomping the chestnut girl "When did you learn that move"  
"I've never seen that before, I've only HEARD about it!" Pan said "Umm, my daddy taught me not a long time ago. I like it"  
"You're gonna be a ki specialist or something" Goten said "I wanna learn how to fight better though, I'm gonna see if my mom'll teach me" she said "Anyway, I think it's over" Wonder Girl said, interrupting their party "Not quite!" Flash said grimly "Look" the sky was dark with ships.  
"MORE!" Trunks shouted "That's ridiculous"  
"Oh man"  
"Hey, look at it this way, we can show off more moves!" Goku said. Goten grinned fiercly, Trunks's eyes lit up, and Pan cheered.  
"Boy have I got stuff to show you" Marron said happily "Let's do it!" they cheered, charging into the air. Wonder Girl stared blankly. Superboy gulped.  
"Show off…more"  
"Will our planet take it?" Impulse asked, for once calm "What kind of kids ARE these?" Flash asked "These ancient humans, they are so bloodthirsty. It is no wonder the Earth's history is bathed in blood"  
"HEY!" Wonder Girl shouted

BM: And that ties up that chapter, next chapter we'll show you something REAL good

JJ: This battle is really dragging on

BM: Multi locations, fightfest! 


	14. Children See, Children Do

BM: And here's the next exciting chapter installment of War of Legends! 

JJ: Exciting? Maaaaaaaaaaaaaajor understatement!

BM: Well, let's get on with it then!

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, own Dragonball Z! However, I don't, so BACK OFF! There's no need to rub it in

Chapter 14 Children see,

Children do

Krillin powered up a destructo disc and sent it flying through several parademons. Yamcha fired off a Flaming Rain attack towards the Parademons from above. Teal attacked with a blue ball of energy, smashing it into several of them like a pin ball. Chi Chi and Gohan were executing spinning kicks, sending them flying and crashing into others. Trunks was slashing through Parademons with his sword.  
"Is there an END to these things!" he called "What's wrong, pretty boy, getting tired?" Wonder Woman asked. He sent a Briefs Death Glare her way and sliced through the demons more ferociously.  
"Ooh, ouch" Gohan grinned, blasting a demon and flying up. He began spinning, both arms extended, hands clenched into fists, and bore down into the parademons. They began flying in all directions, Videl and Eighteen blasting them out of the air.

Marron used another destructo disc to cut through several bugs. Goten and Goku were executing spinning kicks, sending them flying and crashing into others. Trunks used his ki to blow away Parademons.  
"Is there an END to these things!" he asked no one in particular "What's wrong, pretty boy, getting tired?" Wonder Girl asked with a smirk. He growled, sending a death glare at her, then flew up in the air.  
"Ooh, ouch. Uh oh, Everybody move!" Goten called. They all flew out of the way, and he extended his arms and legs.  
"Final Flash!" he yelled, the extraordinary energy blast wiping out a large chunk of the bugs. Wonder Girl gaped.  
"What the HANG"  
"Hey guys! Let's do it! Turtle School Style!" Marron called "Ka-Me-Ha-me" they went through the motions "What are they"  
"MOVE!" Trunks tackled them even further back "HA!" the brilliant blue super blast exploded as it hit, wiping out another chunk of bugs. What was left grouped together and flew at them. Goten grinned and spun around, his arms extended, hands clenched into fists. As he bore into them, they began flying into all directions, Marron and Pan blasting them as they flew out.

"Hey, guys! Someone needs to go deal with Granny Goodness" Wonder Woman shouted.  
"Who!" Chi Chi asked "Ugh, umm, her school is over there! You fought her furies"  
"OH! Right, ladies, let's go!" Chi Chi nodded to the female Z senshi and Wonder Woman. They immediately took flight.

Darkseid growled in anger, as he always did when a perceived lesser race he planned to conquer defied him and fought back looking around he noted the alien alliance had mixed reactions some were confused in that they were used to instant capitulation none of the conquered races ever dared to attack them others welcomed a fight in that it gave them an excuse to grind the conquered races even more under their boot heels.  
Suddenly Darkseid and the others could feel it, an incredible power coming towards them. The air began to vibrate around them and a group of glowing specks appeared on the horizon. As he watched he saw one familiar speck of blue and red as well as some others. But it was the one in orange that got his attention as they landed.  
"I have been expecting you Superman, but you know you can't stop us. Even with your Justice League and your apprentice fighters, you remain outnumbered" he said, motioning to Goku and Vegeta "This is MY domain, you are weak here, and I am strong. Your powers are insignificant and useless here"  
"Who says I'm fighting you?" Superman asked. Darkseid gave an inquisitive look. "One of these 'apprentices' will be fighting you, the one in orange, will be fighting you. Oh, and he's no rookie. He's an ancestor to the human race" Superman motioned to Goku. Goku grinned and waved. Lightray and Orion blinked at this revelation.  
"Ancestor?" Darkseid asked "We're Saiyans, baka, welcome to your nightmare" Vegeta said, smirking. If Darkseid could've blanched or paled, he would have.  
"Oh, and as far as apprentices are concerned, they've been taking care of our heavy work. Goku, this is Darkseid, Darkseid, this is Goku's fist" Superman moved aside and Goku's fist slammed into Darkseid's face

One of the Spider Guild kings sat with several queens surrounding him, growling at the resistance a few infants put up against his fighters. It was then that he sensed the air vibrating. Something was coming.  
Meanwhile, hiding behind a rock nearby, thus far undetected, Snapper Car stood with a camera man.  
"This is Snapper Car reporting" he said "I'm on the scene of the landing many saw in the sky tonight, where several spaceships came crashing down to Earth, followed closely by a Justice League Javelin. It would seem that the only inhabitants of the Javelin were Starfire of the Teen Titans, Young Justice, The Flash, and five blonde children"  
"Actually, it's one blonde kid, one lavender haired kid, and three black haired kids. And boy are they strong" Flash was leaning on Snapper, his arm around his shoulders "But really, you should see the PARENTS of these kids. They're off crushing the rest of the invasion. Don't worry folks, you can sleep peacefully tonight!" he waved "Hi!" Impulse was suddenly next to him waving, the he zipped off to join the battle. Flash laughed at the kid.  
The Earth forces landed in front of the bug king, easily knocking aside his warriors who tried to attack them.  
"Hey, wazzup?" Superboy waved. He growled.  
"Pathetic humans"  
"Actually, if you want to make that statement accurate, it's pathetic Kryptonian, Human, and Part humans/Part Saiyans" Pan said. He growled.  
"Our numbers are vast, our warriors fierce. You cannot stop us"  
"Why do they always make these lame speeches" Impulse asked "Superboy, you are weak. Weak and useless compared to us. You don't think you can stop us, do you"  
"Wouldn't dream of it. Chibis, meet the guild king. Guild King, meet ki blast"  
And the flash of light began the battle.

BM: And the flash of light ended the chapter too

JJ: Oh man! This battle is SO COOL!

BM: Tune in next time to see what happens next!


	15. Light at the End of the Battle

BM: Wahoo! Here we are, at the very endof it!

JJ: It's about time! Let's get this finished!

BM: By the way, I've already got ideas for more stories! Just wait until you see what I've got coming! But there won't be any teasers in this chapter, sorry.

JJ: Onward!

Disclaimer: Do I look like an elderly japanese man? Didn't think so

Chapter 15  
Light at the end of the battle

Yamcha let out a maniacal laugh as he blasted away several more parademons. The other Z Senshi watched, feeling much like chibis, as he continued his blasting.  
"Take that, and that, and that! You stupid freaks"  
"I think the battles are getting to him" Gohan whispered to Trunks "I came here to do two things! Chew gum, and kick demon butt! And guess who just ran out of gum!" he shouted, dropping down like a corkscrew from the air, kicking several demons along the way. The dust cleared, and the Z Senshi and Leaguers were the only ones left. Trunks let out a whoop.  
"Finally!" he exclaimed "They're gone, ahahahahahaha!" Yamcha shouted excitedly. Gohan stared at him then began inching away.  
"Let's go watch Goku's battle! Come on!" the Z Senshi took to the sky, the leaguers following in their own ways.

The Z Senshi landed and watched as their fighters, back to their basic forms, squared off against the generals.  
Vegeta flew straight into Frost's middle and sat on top of her, beating away. Behind him came her tail, and he was thrown off slightly. He floated in the air and treated her to a smirk. She growled.  
"I am far from finished"  
"I am far from started" Vegeta retorted "In this corner, we have Vegeta. In that corner, an ugly alien known as Frost" Yamcha boomed. Krillin snickered.  
"Why don't you tell us what Vegeta brings to this fight, Yamcha" Gohan said "Well, Gohan, that's an easy question to answer. With Vegeta comes style, speed, strength, energy, force, and of course, plain old fashioned brutality and meanness" Yamcha said "And of course, with a royal background, he promises to put on quite a show" Beast Boy broke in "Now let's hear from our resident martial arts experts, Batman and Robin. What do you foresee in this fight?" Cyborg asked, turning to the two aforementioned detectives.  
"Blood…lots of blood…and a quick finish" Batman said simply "Ditto" Robin replied. Cyborg sweat dropped and then turned "Back to you, Yamcha"  
"And now here's the next part of the fight. Vegeta is tearing Frost apart out there. Frost charges with the tail. It lashes out. Vegeta dodges and, ooh, grabs the tail. Spinning, spinning, ooh and slams into the ground. Oh! And straight into the midsection with a double heel drop! Ouch, that is going to hurt in the morning! Ooh, ouch, a ki blast straight into the crater. Ow, okay, this fight is well on its way to an end right after the start. Let's get an update on the other fights, shall we? Over to Krillin with Lightray's fight"  
"Well, this fight isn't much of a fight" Krillin said simply "More of a domination, much like Vegeta's. Lightray has picked Kalibak out of the pack, and is having a rather easy fight. Kalibak, while able to frighten small children and wilt unfortunate flower gardens with his looks, doesn't appear to be much of a match for Lightray's speed and power. A blast here, a kick there, and ooh! A double fisted flying punch! And oh, what's this? An enormous blast from Lightray, Kalibak is making his own personal crater here! This fight doesn't seem to be going Kalibak's way. Oh well, it seems Kalibak was last in line for powers, looks, and brains. And wow! With a spinning burst of speed and power, Kalibak appears to be down for the count. Back to you Yamcha"  
"You guys are REALLY getting on my nerves" Raven said darkly. Krillin and Yamcha simply ignored her, however.  
"Well, Frost doesn't seem to be doing much better than before! Vegeta has managed to rip off her tail and send her careening into Mongul and now appears to be taking them both on, and still easily defeating them. But wait, what's this? Ooh! A flying elbow from Mongul has sent him flying to the ground. And now, he doesn't seem phased. In fact, he seems excited and"  
"That's it! I can't take anymore!" Raven shouted, holding her hand out surrounded by power toward Yamcha. He yelped and took to the sky, dodging an enormous rock sent flying by black energy.  
"Hey, calm down, ACK!" Krillin was sent hurtling into him and the two took off flying. Raven sent glares to all other would-be sports casters and they simply smiled and waved.  
"Now, let's watch the fight"  
Vegeta let out a yell and in a burst of energy, his Super Saiyan power burst forth. He went flying into a surprised Mongul and horrified Frost and sent the Icejin soaring before pounding Mongul into the ground. Frost came charging back in and he smirked, moving out of the way and allowing her to careen into Mongul who was just getting up, sending a ki blast after her.  
Orion joined the others on the sideline, watching his former opponent have a crater stomped in him and sighed.  
"I never get to fight anymore, it seems" he muttered. Krillin, who had returned with Yamcha and promised to end his sports reporter days (for now), simply laughed.  
"I know the feeling"  
"Shh, I'm trying to watch Goku" Tien silenced them Goku dodged Darkseid's fists easily, leaping over him and sent a ki blast flying back. Darkseid evaded and charged forward, narrowly missing the black haired warrior. Goku charged as well, blocking the blows easily. Darkseid smirked and his eyes glowed. Cyborg, catching the move, shouted.  
"Goku, duck"  
"Wha?" Goku looked at Darkseid and yelped, ducking under the Omega Blasts emitted from the evil lord's eyes. He leapt back and Goku looked at his hair, making sure it was still there.  
"That was close! Thanks!" he waved at Cyborg "Don't thank me yet! Move!" Goku dodged the next blast and danced around another, then growled.  
"Okay, that's enough of that! HA!" he burst into the golden radiance of Super Saiyan and began walking toward Darkseid. The evil monarch smirked and fired another blast. Goku simply shouted and the blast blew to the side. Darkseid's eyes widened in surprise and he sent several more blasts. With a simple motion of Goku's hands they flew off to the sides again. Darkseid growled in frustration. All but the Z Senshi stared in shock.  
"How is he DOING that!" Orion exclaimed. Krillin smirked.  
"It's Super Saiyan of course! Emphasis on Super"  
"Well, SUPERman can't do that" Beast Boy replied "Hmm? Maybe he should consider a name change?" Krillin asked. Frigid then came flying straight toward him and he yelped, flying up a few feet. Superman flew after, a fist pulled back to punch, and Krillin floated upside down, staring at him. "Then again"  
"Vegeta looks like he may be in trouble" Orion said. Frost had converted a form up and she and Mongul were now in the process of beating him back.  
"Ah, he'll pull through" Yamcha replied simply "Maybe I should"  
"I wouldn't" Krillin warned. Orion raised an eyebrow, but then saw Vegeta go sliding back after a rather powerful blow. He flew forward to help, and Vegeta turned a smoldering glare.  
"You raise your fist to help in MY fight and I'll rip it off!" he shouted, the force of his words blowing the fighter back and causing all onlookers to feel like small children. He gathered energy and with a burst, went up to level two. He then proceeded to reduce Frost to a pile of smoldering ashes and turned on a rather frightened Mongul. The yellow alien then took off running, Vegeta flying in the air behind. The last that was seen of him, he was screaming in a little girl voice "Somebody help me!" while Vegeta laughed manically from the air.  
Orion blinked, his mouth forming a small O. Krillin and Yamcha proceeded to laugh, rolling on the ground. Batman and Robin smirked. Vegeta came back then, looking rather satisfied, and stood with his arms crossed watching the other fights.  
"What did you do with him?" Tien asked "I left him quivering in a hole somewhere. He was too pathetic to be worth the ki blast" Vegeta replied. Lightray chuckled, having finished his fight and left Kalibak unconscious to the side.  
"How fitting"  
"Be quiet" Raven commanded simply, her eyes focused on Martian Manhunter's fight. Everyone was silent, aside from Vegeta who snorted and commented on pathetic life forms afraid of a girl. She sent him a glare and he returned it. Then both decided the fight was more interesting than each other.  
Steppenwolf was at a loss as the Martian had easily either evaded or blocked all of his attacks. Panting heavily, he charged for one final assault. Martian Manhunter simply made himself very dense, and smacked him, sending him flying through the air, landing unconscious next to Kalibak.  
"That wasn't much of a fight" Gohan said simply "That reminded me of Cell and Hercule"  
"That was a GREAT fight!" Trunks said with a laugh "Silence!" both Vegeta and Raven commanded. The two yelped and turned to watch the fights.  
"Down to the final two" Krillin whispered "Darkseid's crew has been experiencing absolute domination and defeat after crushing defeat. Will they turn it around? Not a chance"  
"SHUT IT!" Cyborg hissed. Krillin grumbled and turned back to the fights.

Wonder Woman and the female Z Senshi landed outside of Granny Goodness's school, knocking aside several Parademons that charged. The furies charged outside, then saw who was there and turned to go back in. Granny Goodness barged outside and shouted at them to turn around.  
"Who are YOU?" she demanded "We are the ones who are here to kick your sorry butts!" Bulma replied. Granny Goodness smirked.  
"Really? Do you honestly believe you CAN"  
"I know we can! We've already done it!" Bulma replied. Granny Goodness looked at the furies, and they nodded fiercely. She rolled her eyes.  
"I don't care! History will not repeat itself here"  
"Shut up manlady!" Chi Chi shouted. The furies gasped. The parademons, who had been screeching loudly, silenced. Wonder Woman burst into laughter. Granny growled.  
"That does it!" Granny shouted. She held up her rod. "You will perish here today"  
"Ha! I won't be done in by someone with more facial hair than my son!" Chi Chi replied, holding her pudao in a battle stance.  
Bulma held up her sword against Mad Harriet, who seemed slightly reassured.  
"You're not the scary one! I can beat you!" Mad Harriet, who seemed a little more insane than before, said confidently "You're not the scary one"  
"Boy, did Teal ever do a number on you!" Bulma said easily "Oh, wait, I'm supposed to be indignant that the lunatic thinks she can take me. Hey, freak show! Come on, a free manicure is waiting!" Mad Harriet attacked and Bulma leaned calmly into a stance. As the claws neared, Bulma flashed by, and was standing on the other side of the freakish girl. With a metallic clink, the claws fell to the ground. Mad Harriet let out a screech and attacked Bulma. Sheathing her sword, Bulma gave a feral grin and easily reduced her to an unconscious body on the ground.  
Teal taunted Lashina, who eyed the woman warily.  
"Come on, why don't you try attacking me, huh"  
"I've already been there!" Lashina replied "I won't be the first to attack"  
"Okay then!" Teal replied, flying forward. Lashina screeched and turned and ran. Teal howled with laughter as she chased her.  
"Run, tuck-tail, run!" the saiyan hollered. Lashina simply looked back before dropping, covering her head with her arms.  
"Don't hurt me, please! I know when I'm outmatched"  
"That's a good little tuck-tail" Teal said, picking up Lashina and flying her back to set next to Mad Harriet. Then delivering a blow to her neck. "Can't have you running away. No offense"  
Videl swiftly ducked under Stompa's enormous fists, flying around the woman. Stompa attempted a would-be devastating kick, but Videl ducked again, grabbing the foot.  
"Uh-oh" Videl flew strongly upward, taking the foot with her and thus removing Stompa's balance. With a crash, the enormous woman fell to her back, where Videl proceeded to deliver earth-shattering kicks to the stomach, causing a crater to appear around Stompa, and ending with a loud "crack" from a kick to the head.  
Chi Chi dodged as the energy staff went through the space her stomach would have been in, spinning and delivering a blow to Granny's head with the handle of her pudao. The woman stumbled back, but charged again with a growl. Chi Chi leapt up over the staff, delivering another blow. Granny swept at Chi Chi's feet, which she simply leapt up and then put her hand on the ground kicking her, and then leaping up again and smacking her head with the handle of her pudao.  
"Are you done with the pointless attacks yet?" Chi Chi asked as Granny recovered. In response, the woman merely turned up her staff, causing a rather loud electrical hum to be emitted. Chi Chi raised an eyebrow as she was charged, then simply side stepped and sliced with her pudao. The staff fell into two pieces on the ground. Granny simply held one piece and jabbed. Chi Chi smirked and grabbed the hand, holding her other above the staff, and executed a ki blast. The staff fell into ashes on the ground. Granny gulped and then yelped as the pudao handle made connection again. Finally, Chi Chi tossed her pudao to Eighteen and began executing a barrage of chops, kicks, and punches.  
"Don't-you-ever-attack-Earth-again-hear me-hear me - hear me?" She finally performed a leap spin kick and sent Granny Goodness to create her own ditch in the ground, landing beside her fallen warriors. The Matriarch snorted.  
"What a wimp. I mean, if you're gonna look like a man, you could at least be strong like one" she said. Eighteen sighed, shaking her head. Wonder Woman was gasping for breath through her laughter, thinking of the reaction the ladies of the Justice League were sure to have.

Darkseid lay in his own crater groaning and Goku dusted his hands off, returning to his normal form.  
"Well, that's all done. I'd destroy him, but the balance between good and evil in this universe is probably messed up enough"  
"Probably" Superman agreed, standing with his arms crossed. The female Z Senshi landed just then, and Wonder Woman looked to where Frigid lay.  
"Wow! It's good to see you finally got over that whole "not hitting a woman" thing" Wonder Woman exclaimed "Maybe we can have a REAL sparring match now"  
"That was a WOMAN!" He asked, looking behind him. Krillin and Yamcha returned to the grooves in the ground they had now made with their rolling on it laughing and Chi Chi marched up to the blushing hero and smacked the back of his head.  
"That thing may be female, but it's NOT a lady!" She declared, crossing her arms and nodding sagely. Superman stood next to the rest of the Z Senshi as she began what was sure to be another lecture on manners. Unnoticed by them, Frigid began to rise behind her. They began motioning frantically, but she took no notice.  
"WAHHOOOOOOO!" Lobo came falling from the sky and landed on top of the ice-jin beginning to charge a ki blast. Chi Chi blinked and turned to find him holding up the alien.  
"This your trash ma'am?" he asked. He tossed it into the air toward her and Chi Chi pulled back her hands.  
"Enjoy HFIL: KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" the blast burned through the air, incinerating the alien and shocking Lobo, who fell backwards from the force of it going near him.  
"YAH! What the Frag was that!" he exclaimed. Chi Chi smirked.  
"That was another alien being sent along their way to King Yemma. He should really PAY us for this"  
"Was it really necessary to destroy her?" Superman asked "And that other one, you destroyed her too"  
The Z Senshi looked at each other, nodding, then in unison exclaimed "YES"  
"It's a very long story" Yamcha said "But believe me, those two NEEDED to be sent along their way"  
"Well, if you say so" Superman muttered unsurely "Now that THAT'S finally over with, let's leave these idiots to rebuild, under the supervision of New Genesis of course" Krillin said, turning to Orion. He and Lightray nodded.  
"Now then. If everyone will simply join hands, we'll stop by New Genesis then head off to Earth!" Goku cheered. With an exclamation, they simply blinked out. Darkseid's groan was heard, though he didn't move.  
"I hate happy endings"

Pan fired off several kicks, spinning in the air, which the guild king easily blocked. He shoved her away with a roar, and she floated back with the other chibis while he roared again at them.  
"That didn't work" she stated needlessly.  
"This guy is strong" Goten exclaimed "Remember that great big attack we thought up Goten?" Trunks asked "The one Gohan told us not to do unless we really needed it"  
"Yeah, but I don't think"  
"Well, we need it, big time" Trunks said "What about them, though?" Marron asked, pointing to their Mirai friends. Trunks's eyes lit up.  
"This is gonna be big"  
"What are they doing!" Snapper Car exclaimed "This is no time to be talking"  
"I have a sneaking suspicion we're gonna have to scatter pretty quick here" Flash said as Superboy and Wonder Girl were called over. Suddenly, Impulse came running up away from them, Superboy following.  
"They said to move, move fast, gotta go, gotta go!" He picked up Snapper Car and dashed off, Superboy landing.  
"What's happening"  
"Don't ask, just move!" Superboy picked up Flash and flew off, then set him down and took off. Wonder Girl and Superboy then moved back over to the chibis and began talking again. The Guild King, seemingly having had enough waiting, charged them. Superboy smirked and he and Wonder Girl flew up into the air. The chibis began making faces.  
"This is an old trick my daddy told me about" Marron said, then vanished, leaving behind an image.  
"Whoa! Cool!" Goten exclaimed "What's it called"  
"After Image!" she replied, running around leaving all kinds of images "I wanna do it too!" Goten began copying the trick, Goku and Pan following. Trunks smirked and joined in. The King stopped and looked around in confusion, never seeing his doom coming.  
"Now!" Superboy exclaimed, sliding in and performing a kick, Wonder Girl copying his motion on the other side. The Guild King was sent flying into the air, and the chibis grinned as Wonder Girl and Superboy stood behind them.  
"Destructo" Marron fired off dozens of miniature destructo discs, the small blades of death flying around the spider king. He dodged many, but was sliced several times as well.  
"Masen" Pan and Goku charged up the energy on their foreheads "Kame" Goten and Marron charged the blast "Flash!" Trunks extended his arms and legs, and all of the remaining chibis released the blast simultaneously, sending the enormous pulsing blue and gold blast merged as one at the Guild King, still recovering from the discs. It screeched as it was engulfed, being completely obliterated by the blast. Flash and Snapper Car stared in awe at the brilliant attack, while Starfire giggled with glee. The chibis along with Wonder Girl and Superboy landed on the cliff with Flash and Snapper Car, Impulse running up to stand near them.  
"Thatwasincredibleamazingstupendoushow'dyoudothat!" he exclaimed "What was THAT"  
"You didn't tell us the fourth of July was coming early! We just thought it was gonna be a big blast, not THAT!" Superboy pointed "I do not know what that was, but it was GLORIOUS!" Starfire scooped up Goten and Trunks. Trunks gagged.  
"Choking not breathing!" he wheezed "It would be a shame to have them win that amazing battle with that awesome attack and then be killed by you" Superboy said simply "Would you mind giving a word to the viewers who saw that amazing display?" Snapper Car asked, holding out his microphone. The slightly battered and torn but very triumphant chibis grinned with glee.  
"Of COURSE!" Trunks exclaimed

The Watchtower was quiet as Dr. Briefs sat sipping coffee, Oolong and Yajirobe playing checkers, and 24 monitoring ship's functions. Goku landed then with the Justice League and Teen Titans, and Oolong jumped.  
"Gosh, could you give a pig a little warning?" he asked. Dr. Briefs remained unphased and Yajirobe took the chance to switch pieces around while Oolong was distracted. 24 simply nodded.  
"Hmm, I take it you were victorious" Dr. Briefs said simply "Of COURSE!" Bulma grinned, giving a thumbs up. Goten, Trunks, Marron, Goku, Pan, Starfire, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Impulse, and Flash chose that moment to enter. The chibis immediately charged into the adults while the adults looked in confusion at the battered appearance.  
"What happened here?" Superman asked "Ah, nothing too big" Flash replied, grinning sheepishly "Here, this'll explain it all" he turned on the monitor and Snapper Car appeared.  
"And in today's news, five children joined the super hero team known as Young Justice, Starfire of the Teen Titans, and The Flash in saving the world today from the horrendous race known as the Spider Guild. It turned into a five kid show as the five blonde child warriors took over the battle and dominated. They had this to say"  
Trunks appeared on screen saying "It was no big. They weren't very strong"  
Goten grinned and waved "Hi Mom! I helped save the world today"  
Pan showed up "Well, they were asking for it. Anything that ugly needs destroyed"  
Goku appeared "It was pretty fun really! When's dinner"  
Marron showed up and smiled shyly "There was really no choice. They attacked and I shot them and they were icky and gross and slimy and ugly and I panicked"  
"I can't blame her" Hawkgirl said simply, winking at Marron "These five small warriors joined together in an all-out assault against these invaders and managed to completely eliminate them before the terrible being known as the Guild King appeared on the field. Their attacks seemed futile at first" the screen showed each of the chibis trying their own approach and being beaten back "However, they convened and discussed, and then in a clever tactic, managed to distract him" images of Goten and the others appearing in various places, making faces and waving. Goku laughed.  
"The After Image! One of my favorites when I was your age!" he said, ruffling Goten's hair "Then, Superboy and Wonder Girl made their move, knocking the king up in the air, where the children then performed a very final attack"  
It showed Marron tossing destructo discs, Pan and Goku charging a Masenko, Goten and Marron charging Kamehameha's, then Trunks taking his position. They showed an enormous, vacillating orb of blue and gold energy. Then, it showed the heroes flying through the air.  
"And that is how these five, seemingly ordinary children, saved the world! Snapper Car, reporting"  
"That was a GREAT attack!" Goku exclaimed "Excellent ki use" Eighteen commented "It looks like they had their hands full" Yamcha added "Did you SEE those monsters!" Chi Chi shouted "Their final attack was colorful and GLORIOUS!" Starfire exclaimed "It was, as Superboy said, the fourth of July came early"  
"They did a great job keeping the earth from being overrun" Flash said "There were lots of ships too!" Goten said "The big ugly bugs came in them, but we hit them with guns and stuff"  
"Well, it looks like you guys had an adventure" Gohan said "I hope you guys didn't get hurt or anything. You seem okay"  
"We're better than okay! We're GREAT!" Goten chirped. Gohan chuckled "I'm glad"  
"As are we" a voice said. A window in space and time opened up, and the council's faces appeared.  
"You defeated the threat" Kami stated simply "It sure took you long enough! If I were back in my prime, I'd have beaten them in time for tea and biscuits!" Elder Kai exclaimed.  
"Excellent work" Hera said "I was quite amused by ALL of your battles, by the way"  
"Glad we could amuse you" Krillin muttered "I'd like to thank you for dragging us into another dangerous battle, by the way"  
"Oh, I'm sure you've been in plenty more dangerous than this" one of the Immortals of Oa replied simply "I'm afraid it's time to go" Zeus said "The timeline needs repaired now that the threat is over. You'll have to say goodbye for now"  
"Awwwwwwww" the chibis groaned "No!" Starfire scooped them up in a tight squeeze and they yelped "Okay, okay, we're ready, we're ready!" Goten exclaimed. The group laughed as Starfire reluctantly let them go.  
"Goodbye my friends, I hope we meet again one day" Superman said, shaking Goku's hand "It was fun!" Flash waved. The group separated into Z Senshi and Superheroes, waving and sniffling slightly, in some cases.  
"May Hera shield you in all your paths" Wonder Woman wished to them. Hera smiled.  
"You bet your buttons"  
"Goodbye" a glow surrounded the Z Senshi and their ship, and then it was as if they were never there. The window closed.  
"We'll be watching you too" came Zeus's voice. The Leaguers were left standing there.  
"I suggest that we don't talk about this to normal Earth people " Flash said "I agree" Green Lanter said "Surprisingly"  
"Alright, where are they! I want another interview!" Lois' face appeared on the view screen. Flash yelped and ducked behind Wonder Woman "I vote that we leave this one to Superman" Hawkgirl said "All in favor"  
"I!" was a unanimous reply, aside from Superman. He looked at them in panic, and the group walked away laughing.

The Z Senshi appeared at the Capsule Corps. Compound. Gohan and Trunks cheered.  
"We're back to NORMAL!" Gohan exclaimed "I suppose you'll have to be going soon too" Bulma said. Goku, Pan, and Trunks blinked.  
"I guess so" Trunks sighed. Pan whimpered.  
"No! I don't wanna go!" she cried. Goku patted his sister's back.  
"I don't either" he said. Trunks sighed again.  
"You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want, and our door is always sopen if you wanna come back" Bulma said. Pan wimpered.  
"Alright"  
"Well, I'd like to propose a nice meal before you all go on your way. I bet you're famished"  
"I second that!" Gohan exclaimed "All in favor"  
"I"  
"Wahooooooooooooooo!" All present Sons exclaimed "Fooooooooood"  
"Some things will never change" Bulma said to Chi Chi. The Matriarch nodded.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way"

BM: And there you have it. Late, very very late, but here. And pretty good, no? That brings this story to a close. I can't wait to see what I decide to do next. You'll have to though! I hope you enjoyed this story, and our journey together! I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers: GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl and T-H-E-W-R-I-T-E-R-1-9-0 for their support, and all you other readers out there! Thank you for sticking with me! And now, it's off to bed for me. I'll see ya'll around, maybe in the next story I write. This story is officially finished.


End file.
